


Тебе будет страшно, а мне - весело

by Faolche



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Humor, Cannibalism, Darkfic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Hospital, Mental Instability, POV, much cruelty, outlast - Freeform, Аморальные персонажи, Даркфик, Много жестокости, Нездоровые отношения, насилие, нецензурная лексика, смерть персонажа, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolche/pseuds/Faolche
Summary: В коридорах было темно, дымно и бродили мои пациенты-психопаты, половина из которых в моем внутреннем каталоге значилась как «плюнь, безнадежный ублюдок». Они там рвали друг друга, танцевали джигу на костях моих коллег, трахались между собой, не принимая во внимание, жив партнер или нет, жрали то, что несколько минут назад трахали, и вообще, развлекались как могли. Я не хотел мешать их празднику жизни, и уж тем более я не хотел в нем участвовать...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Отрицание

**Author's Note:**

> На написание сего меня вдохновил Outlast, но я не ставлю его в фэндомах, так как взяла только обстановку. Канон игры знать не обязательно. Все главные персонажи - ориджи, но для игравших найдется несколько приятных отсылок. Тем не менее, я не могу не сделать реверанс в сторону игры, как источника вдохновения и не посоветовать ее всем читающим - это превосходный и вдохновляющий хоррор.  
> Автор сообщает, что в фике присутствует неграфическое упоминание гуро, каннибализма и некрофилии. А так же автор предупреждает, что герои матерятся. Много, прямо по ситуации.
> 
> Название каждой части - отсылка к защитному механизму психики.
> 
> И помните - автор писал развлечения ради, а не психологической монографии для.

Запах горящего мяса просачивался под полуприкрытую дверь вместе со стонами, воплями и истеричным хохотом. Я даже с какой-то иронией подумал, что хорошо подготовил себя к такой обстановке всеми теми тщетными попытками пожарить стейк. Оказывается, горящие люди, в общем-то, воняют не намного хуже сожженной до углей говяжьей вырезки. А вот умел бы я готовить — притерпеться было бы сложнее. Если выживу — буду оправдывать этим свою кулинарную беспомощность. «Я даже ни разу не сблевал от запаха горящих трупов».  
Или я еще не сблевал потому, что курю без перерыва, а это как-то опускает желудок из горла на его законное место. Или я чертов социопат, и мне, в общем-то, в достаточной мере похуй что на горящих людей, что на еще не горящих людей, которые бродят по коридорам. Лишь бы ко мне не заходили. Уверен, врачи среди них нынче популярностью не пользуются. Чтоб я еще раз польстился на высокую зарплату и хорошую медстраховку? С такими делами я ни зарплатой, ни страховкой воспользоваться не успею.  
Впрочем, из кабинета я, несмотря на нежелание больше вести сеансы в этой лечебнице, не уходил. В коридорах было темно, дымно, и бродили мои пациенты, половина из которых в моем внутреннем каталоге значилась как «плюнь, безнадежный ублюдок». Они там рвали друг друга, танцевали джигу на костях моих коллег, трахались между собой, не принимая во внимание, жив партнер или нет, жрали то, что несколько минут назад трахали, и вообще, развлекались как могли. Я не хотел мешать их празднику жизни, и уж, тем более, я не хотел в нем участвовать. А, учитывая, что они знали меня в лицо и опознали б и без халата, поучаствовать бы пришлось. Не хочу быть ни приглашенным гостем, ни главным блюдом.  
Нет, меня, конечно, пытались «пригласить». Очень настойчиво. Но, честное слово, я держал револьвер в столе не для того, чтобы он просто радовал мои первобытные милитаристские замашки одним своим наличием. Вроде бы это не очень одобрялось начальством — так не доверять охране, что держать в кабинете личное оружие — но мне было как-то похуй. Я о нем никому не говорил, а чем меньше начальство знает, тем более ценным сотрудником оно тебя считает. Не скажу, что я был лучшим стрелком на свете, но у меня не очень большой кабинет и всего одна дверь, так что через некоторое время мои пациенты поняли, что я склонен отклонить их предложение отметить захват лечебницы. К тому же, как социопат, я стрелял быстро и без моральных терзаний. Видимо, именно это убедило всех в серьезности моих намерений. Психи-то они психи, но у большинства вроде было что-то на месте чувства самосохранения, так что проверять, сколько у меня осталось патронов, никто не решался. Если бы решились, выяснили бы, что нисколько не осталось. Точнее, остался один. Когда у тебя под дверью насилуют свеженький труп, которому ты только-только снес полчерепа, невольно задумываешься о вечном. Например, о том, что я хочу быть именно трупом, когда кто-то захочет подарить мне свою любовь. Хотя пока вроде обходилось без этого. Полагаю, для выражения любви психам хватало друг друга. Зачем им еще какой-то психиатр с револьвером? Еще не пойму их трепетных чувств, как никогда не понимал вообще какой-либо трепетности.  
По-хорошему, надо было встать и закрыть дверь, чтобы она не выглядела так зазывающе. Но, во-первых, я не был уверен, что меня держат ноги, а пол в кабинете был залит кровью, и я не хотел в это падать, а во-вторых, чтобы прикрыть дверь, мне бы пришлось выпинывать в коридор трупы. А я человек брезгливый, не хочу трогать это даже ногами. Да и, к тому же, есть «в-третьих» — кому надо, тот и запертую дверь откроет — так зачем напрягаться?  
Забивать трубку одной рукой было не удобно, но мой организм решил, что заклинить пальцы на рукоятке револьвера будет потрясающе. А то вдруг я его потеряю. Не дело, нужно же успеть украсить своими мозгами стену, если кто-то еще заглянет на огонек. В целом, я согласился с тем, что организм не дурак, и не пытался разжать побелевшие пальцы, смирившись с неудобством. Сигареты, которые я уже приноровился прикуривать одной рукой, закончились десять минут назад, и желудок уже успел начать медленный, но неуклонный, путь к горлу. А на полу и так было слишком много крови, ни к чему прибавлять к этому еще и рвоту. И так ковер никакая химчистка не примет.  
Я не хотел думать о том, как буду раскуривать трубку одной рукой. Я даже не был уверен, что где-нибудь в столе у меня завалялись спички, а сделать это зажигалкой, насколько я помню, очень затруднительно. Не идти же в коридор, чтобы попросить огоньку. Может, кто и даст, но мне того огонька может оказаться многовато.  
Невольно вспомнилось количество пироманьяков. Очень популярное увлечение среди местного населения. Почти такое же популярное, как и садизм. Если подумать, то удобно. Порезал, пожарил до хрустящей корочки, отужинал, потрахался.  
В коридоре раздались шаги, и я отложил трубку, откинувшись на спинку кресла и изобразив на лице профессиональную улыбку. У меня было смутное ощущение, что за последние несколько часов сидения в кабинете я слегка ебнулся, став таким образом ближе к моим дорогим и любимым пациентам. Хотя, вполне вероятно, я был слегка ебнут еще до всего этого. Все ж для того, чтобы стойко игнорировать эксперименты над людьми, нужно быть редким ублюдком. Так что, вероятно, на данный момент я ебнулся не слегка, а в край. Ситуация начинала меня веселить.  
Или это истерика начиналась. Главное, в лицо пациенту не ржать. Нехорошо смеяться в их присутствии, меня этому еще в медицинском учили. Это непрофессионально, а я всегда был профессионалом.  
Трупы от моей двери аккуратно оттащили, и я пожелал гостю приятного аппетита. Или удачного свидания. Или что он там с ними собрался делать.  
Но, к сожалению, гость ничего с трупами делать не собирался, потому что уже через минуту появился в дверном проеме и уставился на меня белесыми глазами. Приложив определенное усилие, я узнал в залитом кровью с ног до головы, голом чудовище со здоровенным тесаком мистера Александра Смирнова, 25 лет от роду, признанного судом невменяемым каннибала и садиста. Хотя трупы он вроде не ебал, чем выгодно отличался от здешней публики. И даже готовил их перед тем, как есть. То есть при прочих равных, возможно, я стану тем самым стейком ти-бон, что у меня ни разу не выходил — или что там мистер Смирнов пожелает на ужин. Предупредить его, что ли, чтобы легкие не трогал, они прокуренные, путного из них ничего не выйдет. В конце концов, раньше у нас были такие нежные отношения. Он орал, что вырвет мне язык через горло, а я смотрел, как его пиздит охрана и флегматично думал, что, пожалуй, вечером подрочу на воспоминание о залитом кровью лице с совершенно безумными глазами. Именно благодаря материалу для дрочки — мне всегда нравились хорошенько избитые блондины — Александр был моим любимым пациентом. Иногда в общении с ним я даже не пользовался услугами охраны, а это много для меня значило. Не уверен, что я был его любимым психиатром, но, видимо, степень любви мистера Смирнова ко мне я узнаю прямо сейчас.  
— Вы живой, — с искренним удивлением поделился со мной Александр, сначала оценив мою вежливую улыбку, а потом направленный на него револьвер. Я тут вдруг подумал, что для мистера-каннибала-Смирнова мне не жалко последней пули.  
— Сам от себя не ожидал, — согласился я с ним, улыбаясь еще вежливей и шире — ему моя улыбка никогда не импонировала, ну да то мне до любимой фрейдистами символики. — Хорошо выглядите. Зачем пожаловали? — вообще-то выглядел он отвратительно, но почему бы не порадовать человека? В своем обычном состоянии он мне больше нравился. Возможно, потому что обычно на нем была смирительная рубашка, а это прибавляло серийным убийцам-психопатам привлекательности в моих глазах. Сейчас из одежды на нем были только высокие шнурованные ботинки кого-то из охраны. Парень практично подошел к делу — ходить босиком по осколкам — то еще удовольствие.  
— У нас сеанс, — Александр стер с лица кровь предплечьем, от чего его и так не выражающая ничего хорошего рожа стала выглядеть еще хуже. Заявление было интересное, и я даже посмотрел на часы, хотя знал, что рабочий день мой давно закончился. На часах было три ночи, а уважающие себя психиатры в такое время сеансов не устраивают.  
— Вы уверены? — с интересом осведомился я. Александр тоже перевел взгляд на висящие на стене часы и уверенно кивнул.  
— Три часа. Сеанс, — с нажимом повторил он, делая шаг в кабинет. Я поднял руку с револьвером и он остановился. Ситуация становилась еще абсурднее, хотя до этого момента мне казалось, что дальше повышать уровень абсурда некуда. Но голый окровавленный псих с тесаком, перепутавший три часа ночи и три часа дня, требующий провести с ним сеанс психотерапии под аккомпанемент воплей других психов — это все, край, дальше некуда.  
— Как бы там ни было, думаю, сеанс нам придется перенести. С учетом обстоятельств, — весело сообщил я Александру. Вообще-то спорить с психопатами строго противопоказано, но, насколько я знаю, пуля быстрее тесака. — Да и вы раньше были против общения со мной, — обычно мистер Смирнов с ходу начинал орать о применении моих почек в пирогах. Я слушал, чего б не послушать знающего человека. Мне в целом было интересно с ним — такое разнообразие.  
Полагаю, я все же был не лучшим психиатром для него, потому что обычно люди моей профессии хотя бы делают вид, что хотят тебя вылечить. А я не счел нужным прикладывать хоть какое-то усилие и начал с того, что сообщил бесценному моему каннибалу примерно следующее: «Видите ли, мистер Смирнов, по решению суда вы до конца дней пробудете в этих стенах, и я не вижу особого смысла в тщетных попытках привести ваш разум в относительный порядок. Пока вы псих, вам тут еще может нравиться, а если вы вернетесь в реальность, окружающая обстановка начнет вас расстраивать. А я терпеть не могу лечить эндогенные депрессии. Потому я буду общаться в отведенные нам часы на темы, интересные вам, и стараться не заснуть с открытыми глазами, ведь все эти описания того, куда вы засунете мои яйца, чуть более, чем унылы, и приелись мне еще на моем первом десятке психопатов-садистов. Мне глубоко наплевать на ваши гастрономические или эротические фантазии на мой счет, но если вы хотите — можете попробовать меня ими напугать. Но, предупреждаю, если вы будете пытаться напугать меня, я буду пугать вас в ответ. Если выиграю — мне будет смешно, а вам не очень. Не заблуждайтесь, я здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы вас вылечить. Это невозможно». Это была красивая вступительная речь. Конечно, после нее я не мог рассчитывать на симпатию мистера Смирнова, но я и не заблуждался на его счет — всех в этой больнице Александр ненавидел изначально, так что сильно повлиять на него мои слова не могли. Хоть и выделили из прочих психиатров, медсестер и санитаров. Я не стал ему, конечно, симпатичен, но стал интересен, а это дорогого стоит, когда имеешь дело с человеком, который думает только о мясных блюдах с тобой в главной роли. Первое время мы даже общались почти цивилизованно. Примерно так:  
— Я вытащу ваш болтливый язык через горло.  
— Вы вроде садист, мистер Смирнов, неужели вы позволите мне умереть так быстро? Я думал, вы больше склонны начинать с манипуляций с половыми органами жертв. Кстати, я уважаю вашу способность отрезать фаллос без наркоза и не убить этим. Обычно на этой манипуляции все и кончается у вам подобных.  
— Что, хотите, чтобы я сначала отрезал вам хуй? Без наркоза? Вы больной.  
— Вообще, я был уверен, что вы этого хотите.  
— Откуда вы знаете? Вы не спрашивали.  
— Психиатр в суде спрашивал. И мне хватило этих бумаг, еще и слушать это я не имею ни малейшего желания. Тем более, я уверен, ваши рассказы о том, как вы убили всех этих людей, растянутся слишком надолго, а у меня вечер покера.  
— Может, хотите знать почему, а? Вы все хотите знать…  
— В основном потому, что вы больной ублюдок. Ну, еще потому, что тот парень вас изнасиловал. А вы убили его, всех его любовников, друзей, знакомых и даже его дантиста и психотерапевта с особой жестокостью. К слову, вам такая терапия помогла? Мне как профессионалу интересно.  
Обычно после этого следовала порция нечленораздельных и большей частью нецензурных воплей, кончающихся приходом санитаров и лошадиной дозой успокоительного.  
Пожалуй, наше цивилизованное общение кончилось, когда он попытался меня на самом деле напугать. А я напугал его в ответ.  
— Видите ли, мистер Смирнов, — сказал я тогда, — все ваши угрозы немного не страшные, потому что вы привязаны к стулу. Вероятность того, что вы доберетесь до меня, близка к нулю. А теперь хотите на самом деле страшную угрозу? Иногда я подумываю перевести вас в изолятор. Там такая прекрасная кровать с наручниками, а вы меня давно интересуете в определенном смысле. Знаете, вставить вам под аккомпанемент ваших воплей о том, что именно вы мне отрежете, стало чуть ли не главной моей эротической фантазией. В этом месте на такие вещи смотрят сквозь пальцы, а если я по этому делу напишу какую-нибудь бредовую служебную записку, мне еще и дадут добро. Возможно, даже выдадут смазку за счет лечебницы — не люблю, знаете ли, насухую. А теперь подумайте, может ли меня что-то остановить, как вас останавливают наручники и смирительная рубашка? Подумайте, как часто я могу это делать и сколькими способами. Подумайте о препаратах, от которых вы сами будете готовы мне отсосать, лишь бы их действие закончилось. И, если вы считаете, что я сейчас вру, внимательно посмотрите — мой стояк можно различить невооруженным глазом даже сквозь эти ужасно тесные брюки. Я куда хуже того парня. Я надолго.  
И, как я и обещал, мне было смешно, а вот ему не очень. Потому что я выиграл — я пообещал ему чуть ли не самый большой его страх. Не то чтобы я собирался его насиловать. Это же непрофессионально.  
Но мог бы.  
В общем, после этого общался со мной в основном он. В основном на гастрономические темы. Обещал повторить подвиг Ганнибала Лектора и покормить меня моими же мозгами. Я больше ему ничего не обещал в ответ — он и так все запомнил. Периодически я отправлял его на ночь в изолятор и слушал, как он там орет, срывая голос, а потом наслаждался затравленным видом и синяками под глазами. И всего один раз стоял в дверном проеме изоляционного блока и смотрел на него, накачанного лекарствами по самые зрачки — знал, что от одного этого ему приснится кошмар, который будет хуже и ярче реальности. После этого он даже не мог говорить на сеансе. Сорвал голос совершенно, так, что при попытках заговорить заходился кашлем, а слюна у него была розовая. Я тогда подошел к нему, присел на корточки и проникновенно сказал: «А ведь я вас еще даже пальцем не тронул». Он рванулся так, что затрещали ремни и крепления, удерживающее его кресло на месте, и чуть не укусил меня, а я в ответ врезал ему по морде. И вот тогда в глазах Александра появилось еще и огромное удивление. Наверное, я не выглядел человеком, способным дать отпор иначе, кроме как словесно.  
Вот с тем же удивлением он сейчас смотрел на револьвер в моей руке.  
— Вы меня убьете? — дернув головой, спросил он.  
— Вероятно, да. Или, думаешь, промахнусь? — мирно ответил я, показав глазами на трупы за его спиной. — Они тоже так думали.  
— Промахнетесь, — оскалился он откровенно жутко и дернулся ко мне — очень быстро, должен отметить, прямо-таки нереально. Я мгновенно развернул револьвер и прижал его к своему виску. И он резко остановился, прямо передо мной, а потом попятился назад. Я поощряюще улыбнулся. Александр, помнится, говорил мне, что улыбаюсь я, как просвещенный дебил. Приятно. Я долго тренировался. — Не… не надо, — нервно попросил он, как-то разом съежившись и опустив плечи. — Я хочу поговорить, понятно? Теперь хочу, поговорите со мной.  
Эффект был неожиданный — я вообще-то приставил револьвер к виску, просто чтобы не доставить ему удовольствия убить меня своими руками. А Александр внезапно и фантасмагорично испугался.  
Неожиданный эффект.  
— У меня болит голова от этих воплей, кончились сигареты, и я устал и хочу спать. Можно, ты поговоришь с кем-нибудь другим? Там куча свободного народа, некоторые даже не могут от тебя убежать, — я медленно передвинул револьвер так, чтобы он упирался под челюсть — так держать его было удобнее. Локоть не затекал.  
— НЕТ! СО МНОЙ! ПОГОВОРИТЕ! ВЫ! — заорал Александр так, что даже вопли на этаже затихли, а у меня теперь уже на самом деле заболела голова. Я страдальчески поморщился, потому что каждый свой выкрик мистер Смирнов сопровождал взмахом тесака, с которого веером разлетались капли крови. Кровь попала мне на лицо, и ощущение было так себе.  
— Самовыразился? — холодно осведомился я, свободной рукой достав платок и брезгливо стерев кровь с лица. — Тебе по-прежнему нечем меня напугать. Так что хватит орать, я устал от этого еще месяц назад.  
— Вы не застрелитесь, — хрипло прошипел он.  
— Проверим? — уточнил я, и Александр вздрогнул. — Вот ты сейчас снова дернешься, а я испугаюсь. У меня пальчик дрогнет — и мозги по стене. Играй потом в Роршаха с этим пятном, оно должно прийтись тебе по вкусу, — мистер Смирнов следил за мной, не мигая, а потом сделал еще один плавный шаг назад, прислонившись спиной к стене и глядя исподлобья. — Так почему я должен делать что-то для тебя?  
— Вы… — он задохнулся от возмущения. — Вы ебанутый в край больной ублюдок!  
— Ближе к теме, пожалуйста.  
— Вы, нахуй, хуже всех нас! Вы, блядь, совершенно ненормальный! Сука, сука, вы пиздец, вы… да вам даже не страшно, ебать, вы безмозглая ебанутая тварь…  
— С последним я бы поспорил. Пока мои мозги еще при мне, — улыбнулся я. Сообщать Александру, что боялся я до полного отключения чувства страха и любых других эмоций, я не хотел. Зачем ему знать, что я боюсь так, что даже встать из кресла не могу, ноги отнялись? — Но ты не ответил. Почему я должен делать что-то для тебя?  
— Я… -он лихорадочно прикусил губу. — Я вас выведу.  
— Если бы я хотел выйти, я бы позаимствовал у какого-нибудь из вон тех джентльменов на полу топор, — если бы я мог встать. — Думаю, я, как ты мило выразился, в достаточной мере ебанутая тварь, чтобы этим топором воспользоваться. Но мне и тут неплохо, — только сигареты кончились и голова тяжелая. Кофе бы выпить. А это идея, кстати. — Вот что. Принеси мне сигарет и кофе и заткни своих друзей — невозможно работать в такой обстановке.  
— Вы ебанутый? — пораженно спросил Александр.  
— Мы уже выяснили, что да, — кивнул я.  
— Какое, нахуй, кофе?! — снова начал он повышать голос.  
— Среднего помола, три ложки сахара. Люблю сладкое, — не скажу, чтобы я был уверен, что он найдет кофе среднего помола и вообще хоть какой-то кофе, но мне было очень весело. Да и к тому же я заметил, что пока мистер Смирнов считает меня не менее опасным психом, чем он сам, он не орет и не размахивает тесаком. Мелочь, а приятно. — Вряд ли господа снаружи выпили весь кофе. Я почти уверен, что как раз он-то их не особо интересовал, так что он найдется там, где и лежит обычно. В дежурке у медсестер.  
— Электричества нет, — потерянно пробормотал Александр.  
— Там что-то горит, уж прояви фантазию. И сахар не забудь. И сигареты, — а то меня все-таки вырвет, а это испортит образ ебнутой равнодушной твари. — И оденься, будь добр. А то я подумаю, что ты меня соблазняешь, — Александр вздрогнул и снова показал зубы. В ответ я только наклонил голову и с наипохабнейшей улыбкой окинул взглядом его обнаженное тело. Меня это совершенно не возбуждало, более того, мне было плохо от одного вида залитого кровью торса, но вывести из равновесия визави — дело чести. Кажется, Александра впервые смутило то, что он разгуливает без штанов, потому что он даже сделал короткое движение, будто хотел прикрыться.  
Я не был уверен, что он пойдет, все же у нас был пат, но, видимо, это выглядело патом только с моей стороны. Александр принял расклад за цугцванг и молча ушел. Даже дверь за собой закрыл. Вежливый какой.  
На некоторое время вопли, разносящиеся по этажу, стали громче. Видимо, мистер Смирнов решал проблему со своими «товарищами» радикально. Я был совсем не против, даже обеими руками за. Я вообще был сторонником карательной терапии в любых ее проявлениях. Даже самых радикальных. Мне было даже приятно послушать, как захлебываются паническими воплями психи, от одного наличия которых на одном этаже со мной у меня темнело в глазах от ужаса. Хоть я и допускал вероятность, что такими темпами кофе и сигарет я не дождусь. Александр все же там один, а их много.  
Но к тому моменту, когда я почти расстроился и начал бичевать себя за слишком высокие требования, вопли постепенно сошли на нет. Еще через некоторое время в коридоре раздались шаги, и дверь распахнулась, шваркнув о стену. Александр выглядел крайне раздраженным, в руке у него дымилась большая железная кружка, а тесак висел в ременной петле на поясе. Я совсем не ожидал, что он приведет себя в порядок, но мистер Смирнов даже соизволил умыться, не говоря уж о штанах. Правда, тонкие пижамные брюки были очень рваные, и залиты кровью так, что липли к ногам и четко обрисовывали отсутствие какого-либо белья. На груди и руках у Александра появилось несколько свежих ран, глубину которых я не мог определить на глаз. Лицо носило след тщетной попытки отмыть его от кровавой маски, и мне захотелось попросить Смирнова воспользоваться услугами кулера и мыла, потому что выглядело это отвратительно.  
Поставив кружку на стол так решительно, что кофе чуть не выплеснулся через край, Александр бросил мне на колени целый блок сигарет и окровавленный целлофановый пакет с печеньем. Я бы умилился, но на целлофане, кроме крови, было нечто, подозрительно напоминающее ошметки плоти. Желудок резко подскочил к горлу, и я не запомнил, как умудрился одной рукой вскрыть сигаретный блок, потом пачку и прикурить, только понял, что сделал это очень быстро. И так же быстро скурил первую сигарету. Буквально в три затяжки.  
— Да вы никотиновый наркоман, — пораженно сообщил мне Александр, успевший закрыть дверь, подпереть ручку спинкой стула и усесться на ковер в углу кабинета. В самом темном и страшном углу, откуда сверкали только его белесые глаза и лезвие тесака, который он крутил в руках.  
Подумав об этом лезвии, я закурил вторую сигарету и подвинул к себе кружку кофе, горький дымок над которой обещал мне бодрость и избавление от головной боли.  
— Если ты туда подсыпал снотворное, я умру от анафилактического шока, — дружелюбно заметил я, с удовольствием отхлебывая из кружки. Кофе был хороший, крепкий, сладкий и горячий, и я бы впал в экстаз от наслаждения, если бы не привкус гари на металлическом ободе. — У меня аллергия, — на самом деле нет, но мне интересно было посмотреть на реакцию Александра.  
— Я даже не подумал, — буркнул Смирнов, в ответ на что я удовлетворенно кивнул. Делать это с револьвером, приятно холодящим нежное местечко под подбородком, было особенно забавно. — Дайте сигарет, — я мог бы еще повыеживаться, но не стал и молча бросил ему пачку. Уже через несколько секунд в его углу стало чуть светлее от огонька зажигалки. Для психа Александр был человеком очень последовательным и здравомыслящим. Вон, даже зажигалку прихватил.  
— О чем хочешь поговорить? — спросил я, закидывая ногу на ногу и затягиваясь.  
— Уберите, — потребовал он, сверля взглядом, в котором отражалось по сигаретному огоньку, мою руку с револьвером. — Вдруг у вас… ну, рука дрогнет. Уберите, док.  
— Нет, мне так удобнее, — миролюбиво откликнулся я. Никакой уверенности, что при скорости реакции Смирнова я смогу вернуть револьвер на место, у меня не было. Не то чтобы я не боялся смерти, мысль о мозгах на стене была не из приятных, но еще неприятнее было представлять, как из меня вырежут самое вкусное без наркоза.  
— Боишься, что я тебя порежу, а, док? — резко перешел на «ты» мистер Смирнов.  
— Это должно быть довольно неприятно, — флегматично ответил я, отхлебывая кофе. Печенье становилось все привлекательней. Я не ел с обеда, а жуткая трясучка постепенно проходила. Один маньяк как-то приятнее, чем несколько десятков. Тем более, я знаю, что со мной будет. Люблю определенность.  
— Да нихуя ты не боишься! — рявкнул он внезапно, шарахнув кулаком по шкафу.  
— Нет, ужасно боюсь. Меня аж ноги не держат от страха, — рассмеялся я, потому что понял, что мистер Смирнов мне в жизни не поверит. — Я просто так пугаюсь. Ты, наверное, обычно встречал людей, которые от ужаса вопят и трясутся. А мне вот весело.  
— Это и значит, что ты не боишься, — раздраженно ответил Александр. Я не стал его переубеждать, вот еще. — Я хотел… хотел знать — почему ты мне ничего не сделал?..  
— Не хотел, — равнодушно соврал я, потому что рассказывать психу про профессиональную этику было как-то странно. Как и про то, что мне в принципе было скучно просто взять и «сделать» Александру что-то. Ей богу, больше удовольствия я получал, запуская зубы ему в мозги. Это куда интереснее вульгарного секса, тем более секса с привязанным, обдолбанным до невменяемости телом. Я же не извращенец.  
— Ты хотел! Хотел! Я видел! Ты хотел! — я молча докуривал сигарету, переживая очередную порцию воплей и думая о добрых санитарах и нейролептиках. — Говори правду, блядь! Ты, больной ублюдок!  
— Знаешь, почему я, больной ублюдок, считаюсь хорошим психиатром, а ты, больной ублюдок, все это время обживал палату с мягкими стенами? — резко оборвал я крики Смирнова, вдруг подумав, что на них может еще кто-нибудь прийти, а мне этого совсем не хочется. Он уставился на меня округлившимися глазами. — Потому что все люди хотят время от времени сделать что-то психопатичное. Отрезать яйца коллеге, всадить вилку в глаз девушке, трахнуть официантку на столе прилюдно… изнасиловать какого-нибудь каннибала с чудными голубыми глазами. Психопаты это делают. Нормальные — дрочат на эти мысли долгими темными вечерами. Да и к тому же, секс как таковой меня не очень интересует. А пугаешься ты смешно. Люблю пугать людей. Особенно тех, которые мне нравятся в определенном смысле. Так что ты все же не прав, когда думаешь, что я тебе ничего не сделал. Я делал с тобой все, что хотел.  
Я услышал шорох и подумал, что сейчас ко мне опять полезут с тесаком, но вместо этого Александр просто пересел чуть ближе. Видимо, против света фонаря, льющегося из окна, ему мое лицо тоже было не слишком видно. Я оттолкнулся ногой от пола и развернулся так, чтобы нам обоим было удобнее. Смирнов молча, с нервной злобой, рассматривал меня и ритмично щелкал ногтями по лезвию. Менее терпеливого человека эти щелчки бы нервировали, я же относился к ним философски. Я мелкими глотками цедил кофе, изредка отставляя чашку и глубоко затягиваясь. За сегодня я выкурил, наверное, свою недельную дозу, и от переизбытка никотина сушило во рту и чуть мутило.  
— А потом? — спросил он через несколько минут молчания. За это время я успел отметить, что откуда-то снизу стоны, вопли и другие психопатичные звуки по-прежнему доносятся, и это повод для пессимизма.  
— Когда потом? — уточнил я, хоть и знал, о чем именно Смирнов говорит.  
— Сейчас, — раздраженно клацнул ногтями по тесаку Александр.  
— Предлагаешь сейчас попробовать тебя изнасиловать? Потому что напугать я тебя напугал, эту часть программы мы уже прошли, мои низменные желания удовлетворены, — он тихо зарычал, а я только запрокинул голову и длинно, искренне рассмеялся. — Кто бы мог подумать, что я настолько запугаю ужасного садиста и каннибала, что он будет приносить мне кофе и печенюшки, — наверное, Александр бы в своей обычной нецензурной манере выразил, насколько же он не в восторге от такой постановки вопроса, но от возмущения моей наглостью он онемел, а я продолжал с тем же весельем: — Вынужден отказаться, трахаться с кем-то, удерживая при этом револьвер, должно быть, чертовски неудобно. Я не пробовал, но предполагаю. Хотя ты можешь мне отсосать. Уверен, с нынешним уголовным кодексом это тоже сойдет за принуждение к сексу, — будет очень смешно, если на самом деле отсосет. Очень неловко, наверное, вышибать мозги парню, который держит во рту твой член, но именно это я и сделаю. И пусть мне будет стыдно. Зато не так страшно.  
— Завались! Завались, сука! — с ненавистью прорычал он, взмахнув в мою сторону тесаком, и я понял, что так легко мне от него не отделаться. А было бы так замечательно. «Как вы убили того ужасного каннибала?» — спросили бы меня потом журналисты. А я им в ответ: «Он сосал мне, и я подумал, что момент как раз подходящий». — Сейчас — это не прямо сейчас. Когда все началось. Тебе не нужно было больше притворяться нормальным, — как мило, он думает, что я нормальным только притворяюсь. — Почему?  
— Наверное, я отношусь к тебе недостаточно нежно, чтобы пойти искать тебя в толпе садистов, каннибалов, некрофилов и просто ебнутых на всю голову шизофреников. Как-то оно того не стоит, — в глазах Александра мелькнуло разочарование. Неужели он думал, что я отношусь к нему таки «достаточно нежно» для того, чтобы так рисковать головой? — Да и к тому же, где тебя искать, я не знал. Это большая больница. Вот отправь я тебя вчера, скажем, в изолятор — то да, можно было бы заглянуть на огонек. Если самому не поразвлекаться, то хоть посмотреть, что с тобой сделали твои коллеги. Интересно же, — вообще-то, совершенно не интересно, но взгляд у Смирнова сделался лихорадочный и жадный. Я его откровенно перестал понимать. Моя персона ему определенно не нравилась. В этом не было ничего удивительного, ему все люди не нравились, но меня он определенно выделял. Или он меня ненавидел настолько, что жизни не представлял без настолько весомого раздражителя? Все же к тому, что тебе давят на психику, быстро привыкаешь и даже учишься получать от этого определенное удовольствие. — А еще, как я уже упоминал, от страха у меня отнимаются ноги. Так что идти куда-то было бы затруднительно.  
— Хватит издеваться, — буркнул Смирнов. Я бы мог продемонстрировать ему, что не издеваюсь — одной простой и эффектной попыткой встать, которая непременно кончилась бы падением — но не стал. Еще застрелюсь случайно, пока буду падать.  
— Кроме того, в определенной мере я был уверен, что такой больной садист, как ты, не откажет себе в удовольствии посетить своего любимого доктора, — я мягко улыбнулся поверх кружки. — Даже мой труп ты оценил бы по достоинству, не то что мою живую персону.  
— Ты вообще видел, как они изуродовали остальных? Я бы твой труп и не узнал, — пробормотал Александр, рассматривая мое лицо. — Ты умеешь улыбаться нормально, — я усмехнулся снова. То, что мистер Смирнов полагал за «нормальную» улыбку, на деле выглядело просто ужасно, и об этом мне старался сообщить каждый, кто видел, как именно выглядит моя искренняя улыбка. — Эй, док… ты правда не знал, где я?  
Я пожал плечами:  
— Тебя перевели, а я, честное слово, не разбираюсь в делах Трагера, — отставив пустую кружку, я подпер щеку ладонью. — А учитывая, чем попытки разобраться зачастую кончаются для персонала — и не хочу. Не хотел. Меня бы все равно перевели через пару недель на твое дело. Трагер любил ебнутых ублюдков в своей команде и высоко оценивал «личную вовлеченность», — я совершенно не был в этом уверен, но мне было интересно, как Александр среагирует на мою готовность поучаствовать в «делах Трагера». Ради него, конечно.  
На самом деле я не хотел в команду Трагера, а исследовательский отдел меня в принципе не интересовал, потому что я исключительно моральный садист. Мысли о том, что мне пришлось бы кого-то беспомощного резать своими руками, меня совсем не радовали. А Александр и вовсе мне очень нравился со всеми конечностями. Они у Смирнова красивые.  
В общем, ебал я дела Трагера. Но Александру тоже явно нравилась моя «личная вовлеченность».  
— Почему ты не хочешь выбраться? — спросил Александр, подвинувшись еще чуть ближе.  
— Сдвинешься еще на сантиметр — и я решу, что ты так готовишься выбивать у меня мою прелесть, — предупредил я, покрепче вжав ствол в кожу. — Потому что мне и здесь неплохо. Ты мне даже поесть принес, — я демонстративно пошуршал пакетиком с печеньем. — А еще, если я правильно уяснил методы компании, меня все равно убьют.  
— Тебе поэтому все равно? Док… Грин, — тон у Александра был психопатично-проникновенный, но я был закаленным, и меня совсем не пробирало. Ну, разве что немного. То, как он тянул это «Грин». — Я думал, ты упрямый, — нет, ну упрямый, конечно. Но не настолько, чтобы ползать по коридорам больницы с отнявшимися ногами. Там еще и кишки на полу, наверное. По этому я ползать тем более не хочу.  
— Видимо, не настолько, — курить уже не хотелось, потому что я и так выкурил слишком много.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы вы здесь оставались, — вдруг снова переключился на вежливость Смирнов.  
— Тебе _настолько_ принципиально, чтобы я умер в какой-то другой обстановке? — удивленно вскинул я брови. — Нет, я знаю, что готовить что-то здесь будет не очень удобно. Или ты хочешь отрезать мне что-нибудь еще живому?  
— Хочу, — он дернулся всем телом так, будто хотел рвануться ко мне, но, кажется, револьвер держал его чуть ли не лучше смирительной рубашки и пары санитаров. — Хочу, блядь, хочу, но не могу, что ты со мной, сука, сделал, не могу, понял, не могу!  
— Тебе объяснить понятие стокгольмского синдрома? — проникновенно уточнил я.  
— Ты это специально сделал, — выдохнул он, уставившись на меня даже с каким-то ужасом.  
— Конечно, — легко согласился я. — На случай бунта в лечебнице — это же первое дело, завести себе личного психопата.  
— Ты знаешь, что я тебе ничего не сделаю! — мне бы его уверенность, ей-богу. Александр вот думает, что ничего мне не сделает, а мне как-то кажется, что очень даже сделает. Я достаточно наслушался на сеансах о том, сколько применений он может найти моему языку, глазным яблокам, пальцам или половым органам. — Ты просто издеваешься! Убери, хватит!  
— Страшно? — насмешливо уточнил я, водя стволом револьвера по нижней челюсти. То, куда зашел наш диалог, было слишком ирреально. Я вообще не был уверен, что у маньяков бывает стокгольмский синдром или любое близкое к нему проявление. Тем более, у таких, как Александр.  
— Да! — выкрикнул тем временем маньяк, сидящий передо мной на ковре и безнадежно сжимающий тесак. Весело. Он же легко и играючи пошел и убил не меньше десятка не менее шизанутых ублюдков, чем он сам, а теперь сидит тут и, кажется, близок к вполне человеческой истерике. — Страшно, доволен?!  
— Не кричи, я же просил, — поморщился я. Впервые задумался всерьез над тем, что я очень похож на его триггер. Ну, на того парня, что изнасиловал Александра. Даже имена похожи. Алистер-Аластар, не велика разница. А еще над тем, как так вообще вышло при хлещущей изо всех дыр гомофобии Александра, гипертрофированной, излишне демонстративной, и его немалой физической силе. Они же вроде друзьями были, что наводило на крайне забавные мысли. В том числе и о том, что может быть в изувеченном разуме Смирнова на зеленоглазых брюнетов. Меня тянуло уточнить у него, помнит ли он вообще, кто я такой.  
Эй, Александр, я Алистер Грин, ваш добрый доктор, а не Аластар Гринвуд, ваш не менее добрый друг, с которым вам совсем не стоило пить. И спиной к нему поворачиваться не стоило. Как и ко мне, впрочем, так что, наверное, нас можно и не разделять. Что один больной ублюдок с пунктиком на блондинов — наверняка ведь тоже хорошенько избитых, что другой, ебанутая тварь в белом халате, какая к чертям разница. Санта-Барбара с приятным привкусом кровищи.  
Положить руку с револьвером на подлокотник кресла оказалось неожиданно легко. Глупости вообще делаются потрясающе легко, вы знали? Я при этом даже почти не почувствовал себя полным, клиническим, неизлечимым идиотом. Александр рванулся ко мне с такой скоростью, что даже возникни у меня желание опять стать разумным человеком — я бы просто-напросто не успел. Мгновение назад он был в нескольких метрах от меня, а вот уже схватил меня за руку с револьвером, вжав ее в подлокотник до хруста костей и тянущей боли в запястье. Я не ожидал от себя того равнодушия, с которым мне подумалось, что сейчас мистер Смирнов мне эту руку еще и отрубит своим большим и страшным тесаком. Ну отрубит и отрубит. Больно будет, наверное. Уже сейчас неприятно.  
А потом мне прилетела тяжелая оплеуха, от которой в голове резко прояснилось. Настолько, что я извернулся и пнул Александра в живот, отчего мое кресло покачнулось и завалилось назад. Мы с грохотом рухнули на пол, и я еще разок получил по морде от оказавшегося сверху психа, и не остался в долгу, врезав ему свободной рукой по лицу и добавив пару ударов коленями в живот. С нежным злорадством отметил, что тесак Александр не прихватил, а без тесака я его боялся куда меньше. Наверное, именно это позволило мне провозиться со Смирновым на полу несколько минут до того, как он заломил мне уже обе руки и вжал своим телом в ковер. Все же он был на десять лет младше, настолько же тяжелее в отношении мышечной массы и дрался он не в пример чаще. Я себя этим успокаивал, да.  
Зато ноги резко заработали. Не уверен, что достаточно для ходьбы, но хоть что-то. Все повод порадоваться. Я вообще оптимист, знаете ли.  
— Не-делай-так-больше, — слитно выдохнул Александр, одной рукой удерживая мои запястья, а другой хватая меня за волосы. Из его распоротой моим кольцом щеки мне на лицо тягуче капала кровь, что было весьма неприятно. — Ты-меня-понял?!  
— Чего именно не делать? — весело осведомился я, хотя вот теперь точно было не до веселья. Не в моем положении так веселиться, когда на тебе лежит маньяк, и его лицо так близко, что при желании он может тебе нос откусить.  
— НЕ-ДЕЛАЙ-ТАК! — о господи, что за дурацкая привычка думать, будто чем громче ты орешь, тем лучше до собеседника доходит. У меня, в конце концов, проблемы с восприятием, а не со слухом. И те оттого, что я ебнулся в край.  
— Кон-кре-ти-зи-руй, — по слогам пропел я, и Александр схватил меня за горло, показав зубы. Мне вдруг показалось, что прикус у него какой-то… чересчур. Раньше не замечал. Хотя раньше и поводов порассматривать длинные, островатые зубы не было.  
— Брось, — потребовал Александр, и только в этот момент до меня дошло, что он уже не столько держит мои руки, сколько пытается вытащить из моих пальцев револьвер.  
— У меня пальцы заклинило, — печально признался я. Пальцы заклинило настолько, что я почти не чувствовал того, как Смирнов царапает их ногтями чуть ли не до крови. Безрезультатно, к слову.  
— Не надо… умирать. Вот этого — не делай, понял? — я только улыбнулся. Он сел, потянув меня за собой и продолжая пытаться выкрутить револьвер из моих пальцев. Рисковал сломать их в попытке добиться результата. Я, кстати, был бы не против, наставь он в этой бесполезной возне оружие на себя. Тот палец, что лежал на курке, меня еще слушался. Но нет, увы. А счастье было так близко. — Ты правда не можешь отпустить?  
— Да я и руку-то не особо чувствую, — пожал я плечами.  
— Ты вообще смог бы… выстрелить? — как-то безнадежно спросил Александр, глядя на меня исподлобья.  
— А ты наведи его на себя и посмотрим, — насмешливо предложил я. Александр прорычал что-то неразборчивое под нос, продолжая ощупывать мою побелевшую кисть. У меня были определенные подозрения, что мой организм подложил мне свинью, но сам я с этим делать ничего не хотел.  
Смирнов вдруг рванул меня за руку с такой силой, что в ней что-то отчетливо хрустнуло, и по предплечью вверх хлынула боль. Впрочем, не такая уж и сильная, так что я только тихо и довольно равнодушно выдохнул «Ой, блядь». Александр вывернул из моих пальцев револьвер и брезгливо отшвырнул его в сторону, потом подхватил руку под локоть одной ладонью, а другой снова до хруста дернул ее, вызвав еще одну волну тянущей боли.  
На этот раз меня хватило только на «ой». Даже без «блядь».  
— Тебе что, не больно? — да как сказать? Не очень. Видимо, адреналин взял свое. И мысли о том, что мне эту руку вообще отрубят.  
— Больно, конечно, — ответил я чуть более адекватно, чем думал про себя. — А что?  
— Ты, нахуй, что, обдолбанный? — несмотря на рычание и ненавидящие взгляды, действовал Александр на удивление мирно. Отрезал от своих штанов длинный лоскут ткани и принялся плотно бинтовать мое запястье. Видимо, ради того, чтобы отобрать у меня револьвер, Смирнов сначала вывернул мне его, а потом вправил обратно. Ну, как я и говорил, он для психопата очень неплохо соображает. Вялый паралич после вывиха сделал свое дело, пальцы разжались.  
— Это зависит от того, табаком ли были набиты те сигареты, что принес мне ты. Больше нигде я набраться не мог. Не держу марихуаны на работе, знаешь ли. Да и вообще, никогда не мог оценить красоты наркотического прихода, — я вообще-то знал, что болтаю в разы больше того количества, что совместимо с жизнью, но ничего поделать с этим не мог. С детства не умею вовремя заткнуться. — Поэтому я полагаю, то, что ты определил как «обдолбанность», является моим естественным состоянием.  
— Ты… отбитый на всю голову, — выдохнул Александр. — Док, ты что, боли не боишься?  
— Это смотря насколько ты сделаешь мне больно, — снова развеселился я, а вот он вздрогнул. Видимо, это у нас естественное состояние: когда мне весело — ему страшно. — Но вообще-то не слишком, — я аккуратно вытянул ладонь из его пальцев, преодолев некоторое сопротивление. — Хотя если отрезать мне что-то, я все же расстроюсь. Наверное, даже буду кричать. Может, даже громко. Это тебя приободряет? — лезвие тесака вдруг оказалось у меня под подбородком, заставив поднять голову. И стоило мне снова посмотреть в глаза Александру, как клинок тут же исчез. Что именно он хотел этим показать, я не понял. Если бы он этим лезвием тыкал мне, скажем, в пах, я бы стал менее саркастичным, а так не впечатляло. Мы вроде уже выяснили, что убивать он меня не будет. Но отрезать что-то не очень нужное по-прежнему может.  
— Док...  
— Можно и по имени. Алистер, — я, правда, не был уверен, что он помнит мое имя. — В нынешних обстоятельствах я не очень хочу быть доктором, — потому что слышал, как орал какой-то мой коллега, когда толпа благодарных пациентов устроила ему свой психоанализ.  
— Халат бы снял тогда, — наверное, он все же пытался пошутить, а я не удержался от ответной шпильки.  
— Не хочу лишать тебя простора для эротических фантазий.  
— Завали! — мгновенно взвился Александр. Но, как ни странно, по морде мне не дал и тесаком не размахивал. Интересно девки пляшут.  
— Ты в курсе, сколько неврозов создаёт отрицание ориентации? — ядовито осведомился я.  
— Заткнись! Заткнись, Грин!  
— Да ты уже определись, хочешь ты, чтобы я заткнулся или, наоборот, чтобы поговорил с тобой. Если первое — будь добр, дай револьвер, к тебе он ближе, — я плавно подвинулся к нему и насмешливо провел рукой по коротким, слипшимся от крови волосам. Внутри меня все сжималось и передергивалось, но раз уж начал, надо быть больным ублюдком до конца. — А если ты все же хочешь, чтобы я говорил — я буду говорить все, что думаю. Меня это очень успокаивает, — усмехнувшись, я потрепал Александра по щеке и отстранился. Он проследил за моей рукой таким взглядом, будто тесак был у меня, а не у него, и именно острым лезвием я сейчас трогал его лицо. Даже будучи в априори более выгодном положении, Александр, по меньшей мере, опасался меня.  
— Я тебя выведу, — решительно сообщил мне Александр.  
— Я уже упоминал, что это бесполезно? — иронично уточнил я, и вот тут он вдруг зажал мне рот и быстро заговорил:  
— Мы выйдем отсюда. У тебя есть деньги. Уедешь. Тебя никто не убьет, понял? Уедешь куда-нибудь далеко, в Канаду, в Европу, да хоть в Австралию!  
— Позволь уточнить, — я стащил его руку со своего лица. — А куда я дену тебя? — он вздрогнул всем телом и уставился на меня совершенно звериным взглядом. Но меня на самом деле волновал вопрос, куда при таком раскладе девать психопата с отчетливой зарубочкой на мою персону. Особенно учитывая, что сам психопат этот вопрос явно не потрудился обдумать, то ли полагая его само собой разумеющимся, то ли в принципе не понимая, в чем будет заключаться проблема с ним, если мы отсюда выберемся. Я как-то сразу отметал вероятность, что Александр вежливо проводит меня до ворот лечебницы и вернется в объятое пиздецом здание. Обычно проблемы такого размера, каковую представлял из себя мистер Смирнов, сами по себе не исчезают.  
— Я… — неуверенно выдохнул Александр, а я продолжил:  
— Ты давненько не был в реальном мире, но, думаю, все еще помнишь, что там без восторга относятся ко всяким Ганнибалам Лекторам. А учитывая, что «Меркофф» выставит меня доктором Менгеле, то мы и вовсе будем представлять из себя чересчур одиозную парочку и… — я бы еще долго прояснял для него ситуацию, но Александр вдруг метнулся вперед, обхватил меня обеими руками и одним слитным движением закатился вместе со мной под кушетку.  
Мы лежали, переплетясь конечностями, лицом к лицу, и глаза у Смирнова были бешеные, со сжавшимися в точку зрачками. Он крепко удерживал меня за пояс, а пальцы другой руки быстро прижал к моим губам. Полагаю, это был намек, что прямо сейчас справляться со стрессом болтовней не стоит, но я и так не стал бы ничего говорить. Уже слишком Александр нервно среагировал на… что?  
Поняв, что я не собираюсь болтать, Александр произнес одними губами: «Слушай», и прикрыл глаза, видимо, тоже прислушиваясь. Я не знаю, как он различил звук до этого, с моей-то болтовней. Даже сейчас, в абсолютной тишине, я услышал не сразу. Где-то очень далеко, наверное, в дальнем конце коридора, раздавались тяжелые шаги и звон цепей. «Слышишь?» — так же, одними губами, спросил Александр, когда я испуганно уставился на него. Я качнул веками, потому что мне казалось, что даже кивать в наступившей стылой тишине будет слишком. Его глаза по-прежнему были полуприкрыты, и дышал он размеренно и очень тихо, но я чувствовал, как крупно дрожит рука на моей пояснице.  
Что-то очень большое и тяжелое шло по коридору, выбивало двери и исследовало кабинеты. Мысли от этого у меня возникали самые неприятные. Казалось бы, зайти в каждый кабинет на этаже — это слишком много времени — но тяжелые шаги приблизились очень быстро. Чересчур быстро. Я даже не успел вспомнить, как бояться. Шаги были уже совсем близко, когда мне в голову закралась вполне здравая идея. Очень медленно, беззвучно, я вытянул руку и потянулся к блестящей совсем близко рукоятке револьвера. Александр прижал меня к себе сильнее и задышал чаще, широко распахнув глаза и едва заметно, мелко, мотая головой. Настал мой черед прикладывать пальцы к его губам. Он не видел револьвера и явно вообще не понимал, что я творю.  
Прятаться под кушеткой вообще-то очень, очень глупо. Глупее было бы только под столом.  
Мои пальцы сомкнулись на рукоятке, и я умудрился вернуть руку на место, ни разу не звякнув стволом по полу. Положив запястье на плечо Александру, я развернул револьвер так, чтобы он оказался направлен на того, кто сунется в наш уютный междусобойчик. Третий лишний и все такое. Мне хватает одного маньяка, зачем мне еще кто-то.  
Цепи звенели уже совсем близко. Мне хотелось шутить. Это я так пугаюсь, не обращайте внимания. Я думал о том, что мы лежим потрясающе удобно, и стоит мне лишь слегка развернуть руку, как я избавлюсь от проблемы в лице Александра. Правда, дам знать о себе другой проблеме, которая может относиться ко мне совсем не так патологично-нежно, как мистер Смирнов.  
В поле моего зрения появились босые ступни. Размера, по меньшей мере, пятидесятого. Я не представлял, как чувствует себя Александр, потому что он-то как раз только слышал, как движется огромная туша, но не мог этого видеть, прикрывая меня от происходящего спиной. Умрет первым, если я правильно это себе представляю. Сначала я выстрелю в этого здоровяка, который сунется под кушетку, это, конечно, не поможет, только разозлит. Он вытащит из-под кушетки Александра и оторвет ему голову. Вероятно, Смирнов в процессе будет сопротивляться. Будь я кем-то, кто в стрессовых ситуациях не болтает, а убегает, вот в этот-то момент я бы и оставил их наедине. Но, видимо, придется остаться в качестве моральной поддержки. Я не хочу, просто у меня ноги опять отнялись.  
— Щеночек… щеночек… — пришептывал где-то под потолком маньяк в цепях. Я закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться. Александр смотрел на мою дерганную улыбку с первобытным ужасом. Видимо, подозревал, что сейчас я все же начну нести свой бред в мир.  
«Щеночек», — шевельнул я губами, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, потому что его начало колотить. До меня не сразу дошло, что он сейчас впадет в аффективный приступ, и у нас точно будет проблемы. Но тут он дернулся всем телом и выкатился бы из-под кушетки, если бы я не схватил его за плечи и не рванул на себя. Не представляю, как мы умудрились отыграть эту мизансцену почти беззвучно.  
Громила тем временем разломил мой стол пополам — кажется, кулаком — и удалился. Я отпустил плечи Александра, но он уже не пытался рвать и метать. Он судорожно вцепился в меня обеими рукам, прижал к себе до боли и уткнулся лицом в волосы. А я думал только о том, что он ужасно удачно вывернул мне запястье, и револьвер теперь упирается ему под подбородок. Мне хотелось рыдать над упускаемой возможностью. Выстрел бы прозвучал слишком громко.  
— Придурок… придурок… безмозглый идиот, — нервно шептал Александр, мне в макушку.  
— Приятно познакомиться, а я Алистер, — прошептал я. Шутка была глупая, но на английский юмор меня сейчас не хватало. — Кто это?  
— Крис, — ответил Александр, тихо и быстро вытягивая нас обоих из-под кушетки. Его глаза быстро скользнули по револьверу, а в следующую секунду он до звона в сухожилиях вывернул мне руку и отобрал его.  
— Емко, — хмыкнул я, надеясь, что выгляжу не слишком разочарованным.  
Александр бесшумно поднялся на ноги и, горбясь, скользнул к выбитой двери. Ничего не хрустнуло и не зазвенело под его ногами, хотя всякой хрустящей дряни на полу было предостаточно — разбитое стекло с двери, мелочь из ящиков стола, еще что-то. Я старался вообще не двигаться — безвольно подвернутые ноги почти не чувствовались, и из-за них я любым движением рисковал либо произвести массу шума, либо и вовсе опрокинуть что-нибудь. Александр быстро выглянул в коридор, потом и вовсе вышел. Вернулся он буквально через минуту, все так же бесшумно, и присел рядом со мной на корточки. В ременной петле на его поясе блестел подобранный тесак.  
— Вставай, — приказал он. — Нужно уйти отсюда, он вернется.  
Нет.  
Я не хочу никуда идти отсюда. Потому что идти отсюда — это идти в коридоры, где бродит нечто двухметровое и в цепях. Положите меня обратно под кушетку, уютное место.  
— Не могу, — меланхолично ответил я и тут же получил хлесткую и совершенно безболезненную пощечину. Следующим движением Александр намотал на руку мои слишком длинные волосы, шнурок от которых я где-то потерял, и дернул к себе. — Я не вру, я правда не могу, я же говорил… — прошептал я, запрокидывая голову все сильнее. Александр неразборчиво выругался, помянув в нелицеприятном контексте мою матушку — впрочем, насчет моей матушки я был с ним целиком и полностью согласен, та еще была сука. Высказав все, что он думал обо мне и моих родственниках, мистер Смирнов резко подхватил меня под мышки и рывком поднялся на ноги. И тут же отпустил.  
Какой недоверчивый психопат.  
Я вцепился в его плечи обеими руками, дрожа от напряжения — без поддержки колени тут же подогнулись, а ступни заскользили по ковру. Нет, я бы с удовольствием упал, чтобы до Александра наконец дошло, что тащить меня куда-то — дело гиблое — но на грохот могла явиться та здоровенная туша. Окаменевший было Смирнов ожил и подхватил меня снова, крепко обняв за пояс. Мне было бы приятно, не будь он весь в кровище и не пахни, как скотобойня.  
— Ты же пинался, — безнадежно пробормотал Смирнов.  
— Конечно, тогда мне страшно не было, — согласился я.  
— Так… всегда?  
— Периодически, — а все почему? Потому что травмы спины дело неприятное, избегайте их по возможности, я серьезно. А то вот так загниет какая-нибудь рана в бурной юности, ты думаешь — да фигня, обойдется, а оно не обходится и напоминает о себе всякий раз, стоит тебе разволноваться. Хотя, справедливости ради, я не думал, что обойдется. Я думал, что сдохну.  
— Блядь, не бойся! — тихо зарычал на меня Смирнов. — Ты же и так не боишься, хватит… вот этой хуйни!  
— Ужасно боюсь, — спокойно откликнулся я, но все же навалился на его плечи сильнее и постарался заставить ноги слушаться.  
— Нет! Ты придуриваешься! — прошипел Александр. Несмотря на ругань, отпускать он меня не спешил.  
— Давай я сам решу, придуриваюсь я или нет, — промурлыкал я, глядя вниз, потому что никак иначе результат своей борьбы с непослушными конечностями я оценить не мог.  
— Я не смогу тебя нести, ты понимаешь? Не смогу!  
— Я не настолько тяжелый, — рассеянно откликнулся я. Просто чтобы продолжить перепалку, это меня здорово успокаивало.  
— Сука, ты меня понял же, — безнадежно выдохнул Александр. — Нас обоих прибьют, если ты не будешь идти сам.  
— Во-первых, Алистер, а не «сука». Такое обращение я приемлю только в постели и только в контексте «дааа, сссука, как хорошо», — я ведь до сих пор не выяснил, помнит ли он, что я Алистер, вот и напомнил ему еще разок. Ну и чтобы позлить, злить его было очень весело, а когда я веселился, мне становилось почти не страшно. — Во-вторых, если бы ты отдал мне револьвер, я бы решил все твои проблемы, — вышибив тебе мозги, но это мелкие частности. Тот громила вроде как раз ушел достаточно далеко. Уровень отдаленности громилы я оценивал по громкости ругани Александра. Если в начале он почти беззвучно шептал, то сейчас рычал уже довольно громко. Сам я шагов не услышал бы, но доверял его слуху и чувству самосохранения. Да, у психов оно есть. Буквально десять минут назад видел. Чувства самосохранения Александра еще и на меня хватит.  
— Алистер, -взвинченно повторил он за мной, чуть разжимая руки. Ноги у меня все еще подламывались, но я уже мог стоять. — Думаешь, я настолько ебанулся, что не знаю, кто ты? Думаешь…  
— Да, — коротко ответил я, делая шаг назад. Александр потянулся за мной и придавил мои плечи к шкафу.  
— Я нормальный, — его пальцы сжались довольно сильно — до синяков, наверное — но боли все равно не было. — Ты Алистер, я помню. Ты мне ничего не сделал. Хотя и хотел, — видимо, та часть, где я сказал Александру, что сделал ему абсолютно все, что хотел, прошла мимо его сознания. Нормальный он, как же. Слышит только то, что хочет. — Не… не бойся, вы не похожи, — вот уж чего я точно не боялся. Наоборот, это меня как раз устраивало. К своей первой жертве у Александра было что-то слишком личное, куда глубже, сильнее и болезненней простой ненависти.  
Он некоторое время подержал меня прижатым к шкафу, явно задумавшись, а потом отпустил. Я видел, что Александр хочет сказать мне еще что-то, но так и не сказал, просто молча взял за руку и потянул к двери. Мои шаги были куда шумнее и тяжелее его шагов, под подошвами противно поскрипывало стекло и липко хлюпал мокрый от крови ковролин. У двери Александр вытянул тесак и первым вышел в коридор, не глядя, подставил предплечье, предлагая опереться на него, переступая через трупы. Я с сожалением подумал об оставшихся в кабинете сигаретах, потому что от растоптанных здоровяком трупов мне стало как-то нехорошо. Преодолев брезгливость, я поднял из лужи крови пожарный топор. Правая рука ныла, и оставалось только радоваться тому, что я амбидекстер. Александр, чуть обернувшись и увидев это, удовлетворенно кивнул и даже попытался изобразить улыбку. Его улыбка навела меня на мысль о том, что раскрашенное красно-белым лезвие будет просто отлично смотреться в его черепе. Не менее хищные мысли меня посещали насчет револьвера, который Александр сунул за пояс.  
Смирнов шел, как по минному полю, заглядывал в каждый проем, горбился и перебирал пальцами по рукояти тесака.  
— Тут вроде никого нет, — тихо заметил я.  
— Есть, просто прячутся, — откликнулся он обычным голосом. — Не хочу оставлять их за спиной. Надо найти и убить.  
— Ты все-таки не всех тут убил? — хмыкнул я.  
— Трех или четырех. Остальные разбежались, — равнодушно ответил Александр, водя головой, как крупный пес. Или волк. Глаза у него точно были волчьи. И застывший на лице оскал — сам Александр этого оскала, наверное, даже не осознавал. А я видел и внутренне содрогался. — Ладно, черт, пошли… похуй… — он снова схватил меня за руку и дернул за собой.  
— Это не мое дело, конечно, но лично я в темноте не вижу, — весело заметил я, когда Александр втянул меня в ответвление коридора, которое было темнее пиздеца в моей голове. — Если ты видишь — я за тебя очень рад. Но если тут что-то лежит, а оно наверняка лежит, я наверняка об это споткнусь, — едва договорив эту фразу, я задел ногой что-то и на самом деле чуть не упал. Самым неприятным было то, что это «что-то» болезненно захрипело. Если бы я был нормальным человеком, я бы заорал, как резаный. Но вместо этого я только еще веселее спросил: — Это нормально, что меня тут за ноги хватают? — никто меня за ноги не хватал, но все равно жутко. И смешно. Вот смеяться мне очень хотелось, и я тихо, искренне, рассмеялся.  
То, что Александр резко развернулся и всадил в нечто тесак, я понял только по движению воздуха и последовавшему за ним предсмертному стону. В ботинке у меня, кажется, начала хлюпать кровь. А ведь такая, знаете ли, хорошая была обувь. Итальянская кожа.  
— Я тоже ничего не вижу, — задумчиво сообщил мне Александр.  
— Это повод туда не идти, — предложил я.  
— А куда?  
— Можно выйти из окна, эффект тот же, а мучений меньше, — иронично усмехнулся я.  
— Заебал, — рыкнул на меня Александр. Я решил в этот раз не напоминать, что как раз заебывать я его еще и не начинал. — Я помню тут все. Ничего не случится.  
— Меня только что схватили за ногу, так что ты меня не убедил.  
— О да, ты прямо-таки ужасно испугался!  
— Ага, — рассмеялся я.  
— Дай свой топор, — без перехода потребовал Александр. — Тут дверь заперта с той стороны.  
Я без особого сожаления отдал Смирнову импровизированное оружие. Александр, явно не особенно задумываясь над своими действиями, сунул мне в руки тесак. Несколько мгновений я умолял себя рубануть этим самым тесаком по шее моего любимого пациента — уверен, я не промахнусь даже в темноте. Но в итоге понял, что гулять по темному коридору в одиночестве мне совсем не хочется. Я, конечно, крупно пожалею о своем малодушии, но уговорить себя убить Александра, пока он так удобно отвернулся от меня и сосредоточенно рубит дверь, я не смог. Идиот, что с меня взять.  
Я хотел, чтобы он меня вывел.  
Просто не мог поверить, что получится.


	2. Вытеснение

Коридоры населяло два вида психов. Нет, конечно, если вспомнить, что я дипломированный психиатр с десятком лет стажа, а так же классификацию МКБ-10, разновидностей психов тут было куда больше. Но в нынешней ситуации было как-то не принципиально, параноидальной или гебефренической шизофренией страдает пациент, который попытается отрезать от меня самое сладкое и жизненно-необходимое. А знаете, что принципиально? Убьет его Александр или нет.  
Большая часть все же попадала под категорию «убьет». Я обнаружил, что мне на удивление безразличен способ, которым он это сделает. До какого-то момента казалось, что мне социопатично наплевать на крики и стоны жертв Александра, которых он обрабатывал тесаком, исключительно по причине кромешной темноты. Но довольно быстро мы вышли в освещенную часть больницы, и первый же псих, пойманный мистером Смирновым при попытке к бегству, не вызвал во мне абсолютно никаких эмоций. Я просто стоял, опираясь на длинное топорище, и спокойно наблюдал. Александр поймал тощее и явно напуганное куда больше меня существо за шею, придавил к стене, парой взмахов тесака лишил его верхних конечностей (тут я подумал, что он даже слишком сильный — все же перерубить кости одним ударом мало кто может), вспорол дергающегося и вопящего психа от паха до горла и держал его, пока он умирал, не обращая внимания на вываливающиеся на ботинки внутренности.   
Хотя на третьем мне надоели пронзительные вопли, да и невозможность закурить, пока Александр занимается делом, очень напрягала. Я даже успел пройти чуть дальше по коридору, носком ботинка отталкивая трупы и надеясь найти охранника. У него могли быть сигареты. Конечно же, не нашел, и вернулся расстроенным, а там все так же орал псих. Я разрубил ему голову топором до того, как успел подумать о гуманизме, светском государстве, законодательстве и нормах морали. Ощущение оказалось неожиданно приятным.  
Всегда знал, что я социопат.  
Александр уставился на меня разочарованно.  
— Ты бы еще разделывать его начал, у нас же тут потрясающе спокойная обстановка, — проворчал я, рывком извлекая топор из черепа трупа. Вид вытекающих на пол мозгов меня все же немного пробрал. Слегка.   
— Что-то не устраивает? — хищно уточнил Александр, поднимаясь с пола и подходя ко мне вплотную. Я крутанул топор и прижал обух к подбородку моего личного маньяка.  
— Да. Я понимаю, что в силу патологичных изменений в сознании у тебя могут быть проблемы с построением причинно-следственных связей, но, насколько я осведомлен, такие громкие вопли могут привлекать излишнее внимание, — ядовито заметил я, чуть отталкивая его от себя.   
— Ты меня бесишь, — ровным тоном сообщил мне мистер Смирнов и оттолкнул в сторону топор. — Бес-с-с-сишь!  
— Умные люди вообще имеют свойство раздражать идиотов, — я снова коснулся обухом его челюсти. — Или ты ищешь встречи со своим другом Крисом? Щ-щеночек…  
Александра отчетливо передернуло. Именно по этому нервозному передергиванию я определил для себя вторую значимую категорию психов. Она была ничтожно мала по сравнению с первой, но, подозреваю, проблем у нас от нее могло возникнуть несравнимо больше. Все же в этом чудесном месте вряд ли наличествует много тварей уровня мистера Смирнова. На самом деле я не хочу знать, сколько тут всего психопатов, которых мой милый, пропитанный стокгольмским синдромом, маньяк не может убить. Для того, чтобы нервничать, мне хватает мыслей об этом самом Крисе, склонном ублюдка уровня Александра называть «щеночком».   
— Не смей меня так называть! — заорал Александр так, что, наверное, слышно было на всем этаже.  
— Хватит орать, истеричка! — голос я при нем повысил впервые, но мне на самом деле не нравилось, что он кричит. Ей-богу, ну зачем нам излишнее внимание?  
— Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись!  
— О, брось, щ-щеночек, тебе нравится моя болтовня, — оскалился я в ответ. Трезвой и здравой частью сознания я понимал, что веду себя как человек, который мечтает умирать долго и мучительно. Но, к сожалению, когда мне было страшно, я совершенно утрачивал способность молчать и озвучивал чуть ли не все, о чем я думаю, а думал я редкий бред. Обычно я не такой придурок. Обычно я умею прикидываться нормальным, здравомыслящим и даже взрослым человеком, не обделенным чувством самосохранения.  
Наверное, я бы еще разок получил по морде, но тут из-за угла выскочил тощий и длинноногий псих с ножом, кинувшийся к нам, как к родным. Мы, не сговариваясь, шарахнулись в разные стороны, и пациент, поскользнувшись на крови, с размаху врезался в стену. Он едва успел развернуться, как Александр всадил ему тесак между глаз. Я не сразу осознал, что тоже не остался в стороне — только после сочного хруста проломленной топором грудной клетки и так уже, наверное, мертвого психа.   
— Напомни, почему тебя считали нормальным? — спросил Александр, когда я поставил ногу на грудь трупу и попытался вырвать топор, зажатый сломанными ребрами. По его голосу чувствовалось, что он приятно удивлен.  
— Потому что я в халате, а у тех, кто в халате, не психопатологии, а профдеформация, — топор с противным хлюпаньем и хрустом удалось вырвать из грудины, а вот моя попытка вытащить из черепа тесак Александра успехом не увенчалась. Мистер Смирнов смотрел на это и улыбался самым мразотным образом. Хотя, если приложить некую долю фантазии, в его оскале можно было разглядеть умиление. — Что? — я вскинул брови, а он улыбнулся еще шире. А потом подошел и с одного рывка выдернул тесак из расколотого почти пополам черепа. — Попрошу заметить, что я был прав — они прибегают на крики. Может, ты будешь так ласков в дальнейшем убивать их сразу?  
— Меня это успокаивает, — тихо ответил Александр.  
— Мы тут недавно проходили мимо поста медсестер — можем вернуться, и я вкачу тебе нейролептиков, нервный ты мой, — предложил я, и вот после этого, наконец, получил свою пощечину. И, не успев подумать о глупости того, что я делаю, коротко врезал в ответ — удар пришелся в солнечное сплетение, и Александр поперхнулся ругательством.   
К моему удивлению, на это дело и кончилось. Смирнов разогнулся, потирая место удара, и молча пошел вперед. Потом вдруг развернулся, вернулся к трупу, нашел нож и сунул его мне. Нож был хороший. Не кухонный, а боевой, наверное, принадлежавший кому-то из охранников. Не знаю, определил ли Александр каким-то шестым чувством, что я кое-что смыслю в ножах, или просто решил, что, если какой-нибудь псих подберется слишком близко, топором отмахиваться мне будет весьма неудобно. Хоть я и не был уверен в травмированной руке.   
— Сними халат, — попросил Александр, не оборачиваясь.  
— Думаешь, так станет чуточку менее очевидно, что я ваш любимый доктор? — коротко рассмеялся я, но все же послушался, переложив зажигалку. Надежду найти сигареты я не оставлял. А халат надо было раньше снять. Он же белый. Ну, был белый. Сейчас уже не очень. — Кстати, не хочу отвлекать, но вообще-то ближайший выход в прямо противоположной стороне. Хоть мне и нравится эта чудесная романтическая прогулка, — кишки, висящие с люстры, разрубленный пополам труп на полу, хранящий следы посмертного изнасилования, что-то об отрезании языка, яиц и пальцев, написанное на стене — естественно, кровью, утробные стоны из вентиляции, какая-то тень, мелькнувшая в дальнем конце коридора... В общем, сами понимаете, я знаю толк в романтических прогулках.   
— Грин, — Александр обернулся ко мне, схватил за запястье и подтянул поближе. Насколько я успел понять, он за собой и не замечал этой привычки постоянно держать меня как можно ближе к себе, особенно когда хотел что-то сказать. — Ты же послушаешься, если я скажу бежать? Ты не такой уж и идиот, я знаю, ты себе не враг, — вот насчет этого я бы поспорил. Мне бы уверенность Александра в трезвости моих суждений. — Ты послушаешься?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что в этих коридорах я сверну себе шею, если побегу? Я ужасно неловкий, — интересно, насколько Александр понимал, что сейчас ведет меня по коридору, прижав к себе и нервно поглаживая пальцами мое плечо. Не то, чтобы я был против, но были у меня некоторые подозрения, что размахивать тесаком из такого положения ему все же будет сложно. С другой стороны, горячий бок психопата, жар от которого я чувствовал даже через рубашку и жилетку, оказывал очень успокаивающее воздействие, а потому я не стремился вывернуться из его неловкого полуобъятия. В голове бродили дурацкие мысли о том, что, по идее, именно так должно выглядеть первое свидание с двинутым на всю голову маньяком.   
А потом мне еще предложат сочный стейк из меня же.  
Или нет.  
Наверное, готовить тут все же не очень удобно.  
— Так сложно не спорить, а? — рвано выдохнул мне куда-то в висок Александр.  
— Я думаю, ты достаточно хорошо можешь предугадывать события, чтобы знать, что спорю я только сейчас. И только чтобы ты знал, что далеко я не убегу. Но я послушаюсь, конечно. Свернуть шею все же приятнее, чем быть расчлененным. Правда, я могу сломать не шею, а ногу, и вот тогда будет грустно.  
— Я тебя понесу. Если выживу, — очень трогательно прозвучало. Когда маньяки звучат трогательно — это повод задуматься над тем, а все ли у тебя в порядке с головой.  
— Напомню, что некоторое время назад ты упоминал, что это невозможно. Так что, давай, ты все же просто вернешь мне револьвер в этом случае, — Александр только раздраженно вздохнул и все же отпустил меня. Я повел закаменевшими от напряжения плечами и устало поморщился. Смирнов уже не пытался ловить каждую из мелькающих в коридоре теней, только провожал их поворотом головы и странным, коротким шипением-взрыкиванием. Но, видимо, у маньяков была та же классификация, что и у меня, и они целиком и полностью осознавали свое нахождение в категории «убьет и не поморщится». Уж не знаю, как они в полутемных коридорах узнавали Александра, и узнавали ли его вообще, но к нам ни один так и не приблизился. Ну и хорошо, ну и славно, мне и Смирнова вполне хватало.  
— Та лестница вела в подвал, — вдруг заговорил Смирнов. Я не сразу понял — он все же услышал мои слова, что мы идем не в ту сторону. — И я совсем не хочу проверять, смогу ли справиться с Женишком… — он замер у приоткрытой двери, прислонившись всем телом к стене и вытянув шею, кажется, умудряясь одновременно прислушиваться и говорить. — А уж быть его «невестой» тем более не хочу.  
В этих женихах и невестах было что-то знакомое, и я, запустив руку в волосы и перебирая их пальцами, попытался вспомнить, где это все слышал. Я не сразу заметил, что Александр уже не вынюхивает что-то за дверью, а, не мигая, наблюдает за мной. Поежившись с усталой неловкостью, я, наконец, вспомнил, где же слышал обо всей этой матримониальной теме, и невольно рассмеялся:  
— Женишок — это Глускин, да? Эдди Глускин, комплекс Чикатило.  
— Что смешного? — я еще сильнее взъерошил волосы и рассмеялся практически в голос — все же заткнуть меня Александр не пытался, так что я мог позволить себе поржать.  
— Ну, мне тоже лучше с ним не встречаться, — между приступами смеха сообщил я. — Я ему наверняка не понравился в прошлый ра-а-а-аз.  
— Ему-то ты что сделал? — как-то даже ревниво спросил Александр.  
— Я тут почти всем что-то сделал, не надо так реагировать, — я глубоко вздохнул и почти нормальным голосом пояснил: — Сказал, что он импотент и убивал женщин из-за своих принимающих отрицательные значения способностей к постельным делам, — Александр неуверенно улыбнулся. — Ну, это правда, на самом-то деле. Но ему не понравилось, — Смирнов отлип от стены и неожиданно мягко убрал мне волосы за уши.  
— Ты не слишком-то хороший врач, да? — усмехнулся он, отворачиваясь от меня и снова прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
— Я не слишком-то хороший человек, — поправил его я. — И я не вижу смысла лечить психопатов на пожизненном.  
— Но видишь смысл доводить их до приступов? — проникновенно уточнил Александр.  
— Иногда, — легко согласился я. — Но конкретно тогда я поспорил с Трагером. Он был уверен, что Глускин поехал из-за изнасилования в детстве, а я говорил, что его вовсе не насиловали, и все дело в импотенции.  
— И что ты выиграл? — на самом деле вот на этот вопрос лучше было не отвечать честно, но я все же ответил.  
— Тебя, — наверное, я знал, что вот тут Александр почувствовал бы ложь. Его рука, которой он все еще неосознанно прикасался к моим волосам, рвано задрожала. Он снова повернулся ко мне, и его взгляд быстро, нервно забегал по моему лицу. — Не смотри так. Ты интереснее Глускина.   
А мне сейчас принципиально важно, чтобы ты это знал. Тебя слишком ведет от моей «личной вовлеченности», грех не воспользоваться.  
— Меня все равно забрали, — хрипло пробормотал Александр.  
— Да, в карты бы я с Трагером играть не стал, он жулик, — я приподнял плечо и наклонил голову, прижимая его руку. Он снова вздрогнул, кажется, только сейчас заметив, что прикасался ко мне. Но руку не убрал, наоборот, провел пальцами дальше, пропуская через них волосы раз за разом. Маленький брезгливый доктор Грин во мне вопил о том, что вся грязь с его рук сейчас перекочует мне на голову, но я старательно затыкал его.   
Меня в целом не слишком-то нервировала привычка мистера Смирнова постоянно трогать и тормошить меня. Я подозревал, что возможность прикасаться ко мне придавала ему уверенности в моей реальности. Не знаю, что делали с ними в исследовательском отделе, но всего неделя там добавила Александру дерганности и нервозности. И если заткнуться и не проверять, насколько именно он стал нервным, я не мог, то не мешать ему прикасаться ко мне было довольно легко. Я ведь и сам был кинестетиком.  
Наверное, я бы все же что-то успел сказать по этому поводу, и это, конечно же, была бы ехидная глупость, но тут Александр сорвался с места, обхватил меня за пояс и затащил нас обоих в шкаф. Топор остался стоять прислоненным к стене, в шкафу явно было недостаточно места для двух взрослых мужиков, а у моей щеки замерло лезвие тесака. Я задался вопросом, как Смирнов умудрился не всадить его в меня. А еще мне было очень интересно, почему он даже не пытается предупредить меня — в тот же шкаф я и сам бы забрался с превеликим удовольствием. Уютное местечко. Или проверял, стану ли я возмущаться? Я и не думал. Молча прислонился спиной к груди Александра и прикрыл глаза, стараясь уговорить себя не бояться. В конце концов, если нас найдут, бояться будет уже поздно. Смирнов глубоко, рвано дышал мне в ухо, а потом, явно вспомнив, что я болтлив до суицидальности, зажал мне рот свободной рукой.  
— Крис, — тихо сказал мне на ухо Смирнов, медленно меняя положение руки с тесаком так, чтобы прижать меня к себе еще сильнее. Я и без его пояснений не собирался выскакивать под ноги Крису — или любому другому психу, способному загнать этого Ганнибала Лектора в шкаф.  
У него все же был прекрасный слух — я услышал тяжелые шаги не скоро. Или, может быть, мне просто казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Я смотрел поверх руки Александра на лезвие тесака у своего живота, слушал, как гулко бьется его сердце — где-то между моих лопаток — и это почему-то очень успокаивало.   
По коридору кто-то пронесся, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, с грохотом рухнул прямо у нашей двери, а потом вломился в нее и закружил по кабинету. Сейчас откроет шкаф — и будет неловко. Таблички-то «занято» мы не повесили. Но, кажется, наш невольный сосед выбирал места для пряток еще хуже нас — я по звуку понял, что он метнулся под стол и замер там, очень громко дыша и клацая зубами. Почти сразу после этого я услышал тягучий, протяжный голос из коридора:  
— Заааинька… зая, где ты прячешься? Заааинька, иди ко мне, я тебя не обижу, — клацанье зубов стало таким громким, что, должно быть, было слышно и снаружи.  
— Не Крис, — удивленно прошептал мне в ухо Смирнов, и мне пришлось зажать себе рот руками — поверх ладони Александра — потому что вот теперь я точно был готов расхохотаться. Впрочем, мог и не зажимать — меня бы в любом случае заглушил пронзительный вопль, который должны были услышать даже в самых отдаленных уголках лечебницы.  
— Ах, заинька, ну что же ты, — промурлыкал голос, когда протяжное завывание наконец сорвалось на скулеж. — Разбил себе колени. Придется все-таки перерезать тебе сухожилия, чтобы ты не бегал, глупенький, — жертва снова заорала, будто сухожилия ей резали прямо сейчас. А может, и резали, кто знает, у меня тут не лучший обзор. Я прижался к груди Смирнова сильнее, потому что только его присутствие напоминало мне, что хохотать будет крайне неразумно, и вцепился в запястье его руки, сжимающей тесак. — Ах, не кричи, заинька, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я зашил тебе рот? — крики мгновенно превратились в срывающиеся рыдания и заполошное «Нетнетнетнет». Хотя, с моей точки зрения, обменять зашивание рта на целые сухожилия было бы очень разумно. Я бы поторговался. Все-таки нитки на губах можно будет потом разрезать, а вот сухожилия срастаются очень плохо. Если вообще срастаются.   
Тяжелые шаги медленно удалялись. Где-то через минуту из коридора донесся еще один вопль, перекрывающий все, что мы слышали до сих пор, и в нем было столько отчаянной боли, что я понял — сухожилия «заиньке» все же перерезали. Я все же рассмеялся в ладонь Смирнову, по-прежнему прижимая ее к своему рту.   
— А вот его я не знаю, — задумчиво сообщил мне Александр, не пытаясь вытащить свою руку из моих пальцев. Я осторожно сдвинул ее на подбородок и запрокинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к его плечу.  
— Это Людвиг, — хриплым из-за сдерживаемого смеха голосом прошептал я. — Ты и не можешь его знать, он с нами всего две недели и все это время провел в изоляторе. Буйный. Голову мне чуть не проломил, — я задумчиво тронул свежий, едва-едва подживший шов под волосами. Александр повторил движение моей руки и вздрогнул, нащупав пальцами припухшие края глубокой, длинной раны. — Ну да ладно, я сам слегка не рассчитал…  
— Я его… — я загривком почувствовал оскал Александра и удивленно усмехнулся.  
— Два с лишним метра. Сто двадцать килограмм, как раз в полтора раза тяжелее тебя. Серьезно, не стоит. Да и незачем — «заинька» должен его достаточно увлечь.  
— Он его убьет, — со знанием дела хмыкнул Александр. Взаимопонимание садистов, как мило.  
— Ну, не так быстро, — ответил я не менее «знающим» тоном. — Дрис ему вроде нравился.  
— Ни капли сочувствия коллеге, бессердечный ты ублюдок. Тебе же весело, а? — попытался уколоть меня Смирнов. Я извернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него — ну с чего бы Дрису вообще быть мне коллегой? — Волосы длинные, — я передернулся, когда понял, что не задавал вопроса вслух, Александр прочитал его по моему лицу даже в темноте. Мне совсем не нравилось, что он так хорошо чувствует мои мысли. — Пациентов стригут.  
— Да не мой он коллега, как будто ты не… а, ну да. Ты же тоже атеист, не видел его. Дрис наш падре, — и мне казалось довольно ироничным, что при своей полной наивности в вере он умрет способом, достойным топ-10 мучеников господних. — Бесполезное существо.   
— И все равно, — Александр насмешливо заглянул мне в глаза. — У тебя нет органов сочувствия.  
— Атрофировались, — мгновенно парировал я. — Долго не пользовался этими рудиментами.  
— По тебе заметно. Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, я подумал, что ты чертовски красивый. И больной на всю голову, хуже многих тут, — вдруг признался Александр, и я изумленно распахнул глаза, уставившись на него в полном онемении. Ну такое себе признание для человека, мечтавшего убить меня с первой встречи. Да и вообще, оно было ужасно не к месту.  
— Именно в таком порядке? — неуверенно усмехнулся я, дернув плечом.   
— Да, — уже с некоторым усилием кивнул Александр — он, кажется, только сейчас до конца понял то, что сказал. Я никогда не задумывался над тем, как он видит меня. Меня вообще мало волновало мнение окружающих о моем облике, и мне было ужасно странно от того факта, что он первым делом решил, что я «чертовски красивый». «Да неужели», — рассеяно подумал я, вспоминая то, что встречало меня по утрам в зеркале. Узколицее, большеглазое, с острыми и ломкими чертами лицо. Я считал себя никаким. У большинства людей есть мнение о своей внешности, но у меня оно отсутствовало начисто, что, должно быть, являлось частью моей психопатии. А из-за того, что мне было наплевать на окружающих, я никогда не знал, как они меня описывали для себя. Лишняя информация. Я и не думал запоминать такое.  
Александрово «чертовски красивый» было чуть ли не первым в моей жизни комментарием по поводу того, какой я, который я на самом деле осознал.   
— А потом пообещал отрезать мне яйца, — еще шире улыбнулся я.  
— Нет, я увидел тебя раньше. Я… не думал, что ты врач. Ты сидел на столе и рассказывал какому-то страдальцу о треножниках на Марсе. У тебя была царапина на шее, длинная, до уха. Ты смеялся, как ебанутый.   
Я с изумлением вспомнил тот момент и пробормотал:  
— У него была паранойя. Хотел индуцировать приступ бреда преследования. Трагер просил, у меня всегда здорово выходило вскрывать триггеры пациентов, — я вздохнул, запустив руку в волосы.   
— Да, я знаю… и я уже тогда заметил, что у тебя нет этих… органов сочувствия, — он сбился, глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся.   
Какой ты у нас замечательный человек, Александр. Я вообще-то это всегда скрывал. В этом вашем человеческом социуме без сочувствия относятся к несчастным, травмированным на всю неполноценную психику социопатам. Обществу почему-то не нравится, что у нас не хватает в голове довольно-таки много деталек, и особенно пусто на месте тех, что имеют отношение к сочувствию и эмпатии. Но мне всегда казалось, что я достаточно убедительно все это изображаю. Я был исключительно мил с коллегами, часто улыбался той самой улыбкой «просвещенного дебила» и вроде бы слыл человеком, который очень склонен к безвозмездной помощи. Последнее — исключительно оттого, что меня радовали наблюдения за чужими страданиями в процессе этой помощи. Моральный садизм не имел почти никакого отношения к моей социопатии, он просто был вишенкой на торте. Любил я посмотреть на тонущих в пучине несчастий и бед людей. Очень приятно было после такого зрелища сидеть в своем особняке у камина и пить вино, которое было старше моего дедушки. Опять же, моя помощь на первых этапах всегда оборачивалась для людей еще большей болью. Хотя, справедливости ради стоит сказать, что в конечном итоге я все же помогал. Но этап, на котором меня благодарили и рыдали уже от счастья, мне совсем не нравился. Наверное, поэтому мне нравилось работать с безнадежными больными и их родственниками. Их можно было бесконечно раскачивать от надежды к безнадеге, при этом ничем особенно не рискуя. Я вообще очень любил работу психиатром за возможность работы с людьми, которым никто не поверит. Вот им я мог говорить все, что угодно. В моем случает «говорить» и «делать все, что угодно» были синонимами, а потом я с самого выпуска из университета развлекался по полной. Кто удивится, если умрет суицидник? Кого насторожит истерика параноика? Кто заподозрит меня во вспышке гнева паранойяльного шизофреника? Но опять же, справедливости ради, я всегда помогал тем, кому можно было помочь. Пусть больно, но жизнь вообще всегда общается с тобой болезненными ударами по почкам, и нечего рассчитывать, что исцеление может выглядеть как-то иначе. Я вытаскивал их в ремиссию настолько стабильную, что мои коллеги не находили слов, чтобы выразить свое удивление. А все было просто — из ремиссии им бы пришлось вернуться ко мне.   
Но меня уважали в психиатрических кругах. Мой метод был предельно жестким, даже жестоким, но к моим тридцати пяти мне уже не возражали коллеги, которые при иных обстоятельствах назвали бы меня «зарвавшимся мальчишкой». Они считали, что я фанатик своего дела. А я — _всегда_ — скрывал, насколько же мне наплевать на дело, на выздоровление. Будь моя воля, я бы их доламывал, как доламывал в хлам тех немногих «безнадежных». Но я умел притворяться человеком.   
Я так думал.  
«У тебя нет органов сочувствия».  
Мне эти органы сочувствия отбили. У меня вместо них была кровоточащая рана — сплошная. А потом она, подозреваю, еще и загнила, и пришлось избавиться от уже не только нерабочих, но еще и опасных органов сочувствия. Но я так гордился тем, что моя душевная ампутированность почти незаметна…  
Неприятно.  
Люблю, когда меня считают целым.  
Так как-то уютнее. Можно притвориться, что я на самом деле целый.  
— Неужели так заметно, — задумчиво пробормотал я. Это был не вопрос, просто говорить мне было комфортнее, чем не говорить.   
Александр кружил по коридору впереди, снова став похожим на крупного хищника. Он то отходил от меня далеко вперед, то снова возвращался, обходя меня кругом, быстро касаясь ладонями плеч и спины, будто убеждаясь в моем наличии, снова отходил, опускался на четвереньки перед каждым открытым дверным проемом, осторожно вглядываясь в темноту. Все не выглядело так, будто он боялся. Александр не пытался делать шаги тише, хоть я и знал, что он может двигаться абсолютно бесшумно, но он явно придерживался мнения, что разумная осторожность не повредит. Учитывая, что мою походку все же лучше было слышно, а впереди шел он — именно его появление стало бы для любой твари неожиданностью. Через некоторое время я еще и отметил, что идет он, попадая в мой темп, отчего звук наших шагов сливался воедино. Не знаю, делал он это специально или оно само так выходило.  
— Не заметно, — тихо дохнул мне в затылок Александр на очередном круге вокруг меня. — Просто… ну, иногда видно, что тебе интересно, а не жалко.  
— В личном деле это обычно называют высокой личной приверженностью профессиональной деятельности и заинтересованностью в достижении результата, — сообщил я ему так же тихо. Смирнов только фыркнул, провел рукой по моей спине, и ушел вперед, практически растворившись в темноте. — Мне очень не нравится место, в которое ты меня ведешь. По-моему, здесь как-то уж слишком темно, а из средств освещения у меня только зажигалка. Учитывая обстановку, я с уверенностью могу сказать, что темноты я боюсь.  
Александр вдруг вынырнул из дверного проема сбоку от меня и, быстро взяв за запястье, потянув за собой.  
— Боишься, как же. Ты даже не вздрогнул, — шепнул он мне, поднимая мою руку и прикладывая ее к стене.  
— Я же знаю, что это ты, — повел я плечами, послушно идя по стене. Александр придерживал меня свободной рукой за пояс и только этим выдавал свое присутствие — темнота в помещении, в которое он меня завел, была кромешная, а двигался он тихо. Кажется, это была мастерская, и я имел тысячу и одну возможность напороться здесь на какую-нибудь дрянь, если бы не Смирнов, направляющий меня.  
— Откуда? — Александр вдруг подхватил меня обеими руками и поставил на какое-то возвышение. В чем-то меня даже трогала его гипертрофированная забота и полное непонимание того, что я существо не такое уж и беспомощное. Хотя в темноте я не вижу, это правда.  
— О, дорогой, ты единственный психопат в этой больнице, от которого я могу ожидать столь нежных объятий, — протянул я, чувствуя, как под ногами что-то раскачивается. Александр тихо, раздраженно зарычал, из-под моей руки исчезла стена, и из реального во тьме осталась только рука маньяка, по-прежнему удерживающая меня. Я едва сдерживал порыв начать проверять пространство перед собой лезвием топора. Меня останавливало только осознание того, что я непременно что-нибудь опрокину. — И, уверен, ты один тут видишь в темноте.  
— Я тоже ничего не вижу, — ответил Александр. — Помню. И слышу.  
— Ах да, — наконец понял я. — У тебя же нестандартная реакция на лекарства и гипертрофированный слух.   
— Знал бы ты, как это бесит, — усмехнулся Смирнов — или мне только казалось, что усмехнулся, я и сам сейчас мог ориентироваться только на слух. — У тебя приятный голос. И смех, — совершенно без перехода, очаровательно.   
— Знаю, — иронично заметил я, ухватившись за его плечо — что-то, по чему я шел, казалось мне все менее устойчивым. — Ты бы меня убил, если нет.  
И вообще — убьешь рано или поздно, зачем себе врать. Я уже даже как-то свыкся с этой мыслью. Пока же не убивает. Пока Александр был существом исключительно приятным. Пугающе приятным. Меня даже ни капли не волновала его привычка орать на меня и то и дело бить — я прекрасно знал, что он мог бы ударить куда сильнее. Да и вообще — чисто физически я редкий мазохист. Ну, да вы сами, наверное, поняли по моему отсутствию тормозов.   
— Эй, Алекс, — плечо под моей рукой закаменело, и я тут же исправился: — Александр. Почему оно шатается?  
— Провал в полу. Доски ломаются, — буднично сообщил мне мистер Смирнов.  
— А ты в таком случае по чему идешь? — неуверенно переспросил я.  
— По балке, кажется. Потолочной. Она довольно узкая, ты упадешь, — мне определенно нравились его высочайшие способности к успокоению.  
— Если доски провалятся, я тоже упаду, — ровно заметил я, хотя падать вниз мне совсем не хотелось.   
— Не упадешь, я слышу, какие из них совсем плохие, — Александр в очередной раз сжал ладонью мою поясницу, потянув в сторону, и я почувствовал, что чуть не сделал шаг в пустоту. Каблук ботинка коротко чиркнул по краю провала. Я задержал дыхание и сильнее сжал пальцы на плече Смирнова. — Ты легче меня, они не провалятся.  
— Не думаю, что этим доскам принципиальны те пятнадцать килограмм, — хмыкнул я. — Откуда ты знаешь, что под тобой провалятся?  
— Чуть не упал туда, когда шел к тебе… Стой. Чувствуешь, где я? Держись и сделай шаг так, чтобы оказаться прямо передо мной. Я тебя удержу, можешь не волноваться, — правда, чего ж волноваться, все в порядке. Стоило мне сделать шаг, как что-то позади нас обрушилось вниз, поднимая клубы пыли — она тут же полезла мне в глаза и горло. Я зажмурился, потому что пользы от глаз все равно не было. — Шесть шагов вперед. По одной линии. Давай.  
— Здесь нет ничего, кроме этой балки, не так ли? — усмехнулся я, все же проведя лезвием топора у себя под ногами. Стук справа, короткий скрежет по древесине, пустота — балка и правда очень, очень узкая, и ничего хорошего от хождения по ней в темноте я не ожидал.  
— Ну, есть еще одна. Слева. Метра полтора. Если будешь падать — при удаче успеешь зацепиться, — я редкий неудачник, так что лучше не падать. Я расслабился, думая только о том, что при падении в любом случае умру, а это не так уж и плохо. Там внизу должно всякое торчать, не так ли? Главное, удачно на это что-то напороться. Ну, сами понимаете, в идеале стоило бы умереть сразу, а не мучиться несколько часов с пробитым, скажем, животом. Или сломанными ногами. Ох, нет, лучше думать о том, что я сверну шею. Это было бы так здорово.  
Идея использовать зажигалку в качестве освещения уже не казалась такой уж дурацкой. Хотя что там в ее свете можно увидеть. Хватит думать глупости, Алистер.   
Из-за мыслей о зажигалке снова захотелось курить. Я печально вздохнул, и тут лезвие топора лязгнуло обо что-то передо мной. Вытянув руку, я нащупал стену, а через мгновение поверх моих пальцев легла ладонь Александра. И тут же отдернулась — он сам явно не ожидал. Я слышал, как она заскользила дальше по стене, а потом он нащупал проем и втянул в него нас обоих, прижал меня к косяку, замерев и, наверное, прислушиваясь.  
— Сейчас придется бежать, — тихо и быстро заговорил он, склонившись к моему лицу. То ли и правда стало немного светлее, то ли мои глаза приспособились к царящей вокруг темноте, но я видел его силуэт. — Там могут быть… в общем, их двое или трое, держатся вместе, такие же, как я, лучше не связываться. Побежишь первый.   
— Неразумно, ты об меня споткнешься. Потому что я упаду гарантированно, — смешно, но я действительно подумал — нехорошо ему умирать из-за того, что я исключительно неловкая тварь.  
— Нет, Грин! — Александр вдруг дернулся вперед и с силой укусил меня за шею. От неожиданности я нервно захихикал, вместо здравых попыток увернуться, наоборот, запрокидывая голову сильнее. Смирнов от удивления отпустил меня и зажал мне ладонью рот. — До поворота пятнадцать метров, потом налево, в первую же дверь, проем справа, через комнату, в соседний коридор, прямо, потом до поста и там направо, в архив. Между дальними рядами, на пол, просто сядь и жди. Там темно, тебя не найдут.  
— Алекс, — я отвел его руку в сторону и заговорил так же быстро: — Я опрокидываю на себя шкафы, когда пытаюсь их открыть. Я врезаюсь в косяки даже при дневном свете. Я пропускаю ступеньки, не замечаю столы и цепляюсь ногами за ковры. Не получится! Дело не в том, что я не хочу, дело в том, что я здраво оцениваю свои возможности. Хочешь, чтобы меня не убили? Не заставляй меня бегать вслепую, — он обреченно, глубоко вздохнул и уперся мне лбом в плечо.   
— Я не смогу их всех убить, не одновременно, — пробормотал Александр.  
— А если они отвлекутся? — уточнил я. — На меня, скажем.  
— Ты…  
— Нет, послушай, — настал мой черед затыкать его. — Я пойду, не побегу. Если заметят — решат, что я один. Они же захотят меня поймать, не так ли? — он кивнул, и этот кивок я заметил только потому, что он по-прежнему прислонялся ко мне почти всем телом. Это уже почти не мешало мне думать. — Они отвлекутся. Так — сумеешь убить?  
— Я… мне придется остаться, там не пройти тихо, весь пол в стекле, — выдохнул он, поднимая голову и, наверное, будь здесь хоть немного светлее, я бы сказал, что он заглядывает мне в лицо.   
— Ничего, ты же быстро бегаешь, — хмыкнул я. — А я очень громко ору, не пропустишь, — я всунул ему в руку топор, достал из-за пояса нож и на пробу крутанул его между пальцами. — Поцелуй на удачу? — Александр только зло фыркнул и отступил от меня. — О, мы столько обнимались за последние полчаса, что это было бы логичным продолжением, — тихо рассмеялся я и, не дождавшись ответа, ушел во тьму коридора. Я прикасался кончиками пальцев к стене, считая про себя шаги. Пятнадцать метров, значит. Нужно слушать не шаги, нужно слушать чужое дыхание и чужие движения где-то там, впереди. У меня слух не настолько хорош, как у Александра, но вряд ли я смог бы пропустить не пытающихся скрыться психов. Если они не пытались скрыться, конечно. Но очень надеюсь, что нет. Мне было бы гораздо легче, если бы они где-нибудь там насиловали трупы, расчленяли их циркулярной пилой или распевали гимны Вальридеру, а можно и все вышеперечисленное одновременно. В общем, делали что-нибудь шумное.  
Дойдя до конца коридора, я умудрился чуть не упасть на повороте, ободрал пальцы обо что-то острое, торчащее из стены — ну да мы уже решили, что правая рука нам с тобой не пригодится, дорогой мой Алистер. Можно совать ее в темноту, не страшно. Как же хорошо, что я не побежал. Я и без этого спотыкаюсь на ровном месте.   
Мне под ноги упал луч света, а потом я увидел сидящего на каталке альбиноса в забрызганной кровью больничной пижаме. Вот на то, что он будет просто сидеть в темноте и ждать гостей, я как-то не рассчитывал.  
— Здра-авствуй, — излишне дружелюбно мурлыкнул псих, пока я щурился и пытался привыкнуть к свету. Так, он справа, а мне налево, как нехорошо. Не хочу оставлять его за спиной.  
— Привет, — весело улыбнулся я ему, склоняя голову к плечу и делая шаг навстречу.   
— Кого-то ищешь? — пациент спрыгнул с кровати и сделал ко мне пару плавных шагов, отчетливо пытаясь зайти за спину.   
— Конечно, — я улыбнулся еще дебильнее и подхватил его под локоть, положив подбородок на плечо. — Компанию. Тут довольно жутко, не находишь? А у тебя есть фонарик. Проводи меня, а? — псих настолько удивился, что и правда пошел, и даже больше не предпринимал попыток зайти мне за спину, явно посчитав, что от темноты и страха я слегка тронулся умом. — Я та-к рад, что кого-то встретил.   
— Неужели, — усмехнулся альбинос, хищно сощуриваясь и направляя луч фонарика мне прямо в лицо. Я только рассмеялся, сделав шаг назад и прикрыв глаза. — А куда ты идешь, а, милашка? Может, не стоит? Останешься со мной, тебе понравится, обещаю.  
— Нууу, не зна-аю, — нараспев произнес я, медленно отступая строго в указанном Смирновым направлении и мягко увлекая за собой психа. У него, в конце концов, есть фонарик. Хоть немного порадуюсь освещенности. Хотя из-за этой освещенности я не мог игнорировать то, как хищно и глумливо мой новый друг облизывает длинные тонкие губы. Уж не знаю, какие именно мысли в его голове роились на мой счет, но я практически уверен, что ни одна из них мне бы не понравилась.  
— Давай, оставайся. Ты же врач? Знаешь, кто-то другой тебя бы уже убил, — он широко, безумно оскалился, ловя меня за плечо и толкая к стене. Я плавно вывернулся и сделал еще шаг.   
— О, ну я думаю, что ты довольно мил и ничего не… сделаешь, — доверчиво улыбнулся я, проскальзывая под его рукой, которой он уперся в косяк, пытаясь не дать мне выйти из комнаты. Пока псих не предпринимал ни единого действия, чтобы на самом деле задержать меня, я же продолжал изображать осененного благодатью дебила. Кружился, не давал ему заходить за спину, осторожно вел за собой и думал только о том, что я очень хочу его фонарик. Очень.   
— Конечно. Если ты будешь послушным, милашка, — он фривольно приобнял меня за плечо, и я почувствовал встающий в горле ком. Привычка Александра грубо и зло притягивать меня к себе импонировала мне куда больше, чем тощая ледяная лапка у шеи. — Тебе понравится со мной и моими друзьями, — я припомнил, что эти ребята делали с врачами, и решил, что все же не настолько мазохист, чтобы мне понравилось. Но именно эта мысль заставила меня прислониться к нему всем телом и еще более веселым тоном сказать:  
— Тогда, конечно, останусь. А где твои друзья?  
— Там, — и он кивнул в сторону того, что Александр назвал архивом (сам я был отнюдь не уверен, что там был именно архив, я в этом крыле вообще бывал не часто). Как было бы чудесно, если бы я побежал именно туда, правда? «Прячься там», — говорил мне Александр. «Тебя не найдут», — убеждал он меня. Ну конечно. Минимум у одного из них есть фонарик. И, насколько я знаю, это очень сильно облегчает поиски всяких мимопробегавших.  
Я, продолжая мечтательно улыбаться и что-то болтая, чуть дернул рукой, позволяя ножу выскользнуть из рукава, куда тот скрылся, стоило мне только увидеть моего нового друга. Надо же, я ведь уже лет пять, как оставил игры с острыми предметами, а пальцы прекрасно помнили, как держать рукоять, как прятать лезвие, как мгновенно переворачивать клинок из одного хвата в другой. Альбинос толкнул дверь передо мной, и это было ошибкой — он открыл бок. Нельзя было идти дальше, их же там еще минимум двое, слишком много. Я прижался к нему сильнее и мягко произнес:  
— Ты и правда очень милый, — и резко ударил его ножом под ребра, снизу вверх. Он распахнул рот, пытаясь закричать, но я же не дурак и знал, как бить. С перерубленной верхушкой легкого особенно не покричишь, и он это понял очень быстро. И вот что плохо в психах — нормальные люди, когда начинают захлебываться кровью, паникуют. Психи же бросаются на тебя с намерением забрать с собой на тот свет.  
Фонарик отлетел в сторону, пуская блики по стенам, а маньяк схватил меня за горло с такой силой, что затрещала гортань. От его резкого, неожиданного броска на меня — каюсь, надеялся, что он сразу умрет — я не удержался на ногах и рухнул на спину, зацепив что-то при падении и опрокинув психу на спину. Я раз за разом бил его ножом в бок, чувствуя, как темнеет в сознании, и мне было чудовищно смешно — я же обещал Александру, что буду кричать, а закричать сейчас просто не выйдет. Все мои попытки извернуться и скинуть с себя душащего меня умирающего — с такими ранами не живут — были тщетны. В какой-то момент я рывком и поворотом руки вскрыл ему бок снизу доверху, и мне на живот начали вываливаться внутренности, а потом я понял, что сознание окончательно ускользает.   
Вдруг тяжесть с груди исчезла, раздался сочный хруст, и в тусклом свете, разливающемся по комнате от откатившегося в угол фонарика, я увидел Александра, медленно опустившего на пол труп с неестественно вывернутой шеей. Он быстро, на четвереньках, переполз ко мне и хотел уже что-то сказать, но я поднял руку и зажал ему рот, показав на труп, а потом на открытую дверь. Смирнов вопросительно приподнял брови, и я показал ему два пальца, надеясь, что он поймет. Он нахмурился, но кивнул и подал мне фонарик. Хватаясь за косяк, я с трудом поднялся, перехватил нож обратным хватом и пошел дальше. Далеко не ушел, из-за первого же поворота вынырнула парочка, обрадовавшаяся мне, как родному. Фонариков у них не было, зато были ножи, и это меня совсем не обрадовало.  
— Привет, ребята, — следуя старой тактике, улыбнулся я, притворяясь, что стоять мне труднее, чем есть на самом деле. Но ребята были куда менее общительны, чем их мертвый милый друг, и одновременно бросились на меня. Резко выбросив вперед правую руку, я заставил первого отшатнуться от этого движения и поднырнул под удар его ножа. Второй успел резануть меня по предплечью, явно, как и его напарник, посчитав, что именно в этой руке у меня оружие. Очень зря — я мгновенно извернулся и ударом, который оказался неожиданно удачен даже для меня, всадил ему нож в глазницу. Одним противником стало меньше, но вот беда — оружия я лишился. Вернуть нож первым же рывком не удалось, и пришлось его отпустить. Так что теперь я пятился по коридору в неизвестность, а псих с горящими зелеными глазами и сухим, искаженным безумием лицом, наступал на меня, взмахивая ножом.   
— Том, — резко вспомнил я, когда он в очередной раз попытался всадить в меня нож. — Эй, Том, помнишь меня? Зе-ле-ные сны-ы-ы-ы, — пропел я, и он инстинктивно отшатнулся, влетев спиной в гостеприимные объятия вынырнувшего из тьмы Александра. Дальше все было делом техники — он даже не успел осознать, что происходит, как Смирнов схватил его за волосы одной рукой, а другой всадил нож под челюсть, так, что я увидел лезвие у него во рту, открывшемся в крике. Наверное, Александр подобрал оружие того, в котором я оставил свой клинок.  
— Зеленые сны? — удивленно спросил он первым делом.  
— Паранойяльная шизофрения, — объяснил я, только сейчас понимая, насколько хрипло и надтреснуто звучит мой голос. — Ах, не спрашивай, не помню, что у него не так с зеленым и что плохого именно в такой палитре снов, — я начал сползать по стене, и Александр мгновенно оказался рядом и удержал меня. Я снова подумал, что обниматься с ним мне определенно нравится больше, чем с тем альбиносом. Как-то больше теплых чувств вызывает. Александр вообще самый обнимательный псих в этой больнице. — А ведь когда-то мне так нравилась асфиксия, — невнятно пробормотал я, неловко цепляясь за него пальцами и пытаясь выпрямиться. — Лет десять назад я бы умер счастливым. И даже со стояком, наверное. Мне одно время снились весьма горячие сны на заданную тему.  
— Ты несешь бред, — недовольно буркнул Смирнов, удерживая меня в вертикальном положении.  
— Нет, у меня просто зарубочка на блондинов в кровище, — признался я. — А еще они были в этом твоем архиве, или что там вообще такое.  
— Ты что, на самом деле педик? — пропустив мимо ушей вторую часть, раздраженно спросил Александр.  
— Нет, — развеселился я. Самый тот момент, чтобы выяснить мою ориентацию, мистер каннибал-гомофоб. И это при условии, что за прошедшее время десяти минут не проходило, чтобы я не отпустил в той или иной мере гейскую шуточку. Просто не мог удержаться, он слишком смешно реагировал. Причем чем дальше, тем смешнее. — Мне просто все равно.  
— Серьезно? — устало уточнил Александр.  
— Я зверски серьезен, — я рассмеялся, и тут же схватился за горло, согнувшись в неожиданном влажном кашле, который не заканчивался несколько минут. Отняв от губ руку, которой я зажимал рот, я увидел, что слюна у меня розовая, и решил, что теперь мне точно больше никогда не понравятся игры с удушением. Накатил запоздалый страх. Глупо, но я только сейчас понял, что до смерти мне оставались считанные секунды. Впрочем, и к лучшему, что я не понял этого тогда. Лишняя информация.  
Александр, пока я кашлял, терпеливо дожидался окончания приступа, не отходя от меня и продолжая придерживать, чтобы я не упал.  
— В целом, мы очень легко отделались, — поделился я с ним, когда приступ кашля наконец-то прошел.  
— Легко?! — мгновенно взвился Александр, и я блаженно улыбнулся — он так смешно нервничал. — Да тебя чуть не убили! Если бы я не знал, что ты не закричишь, ебанутый!  
— Да как-то не к месту было, — лениво ответил я. — Мы так мило беседовали… да и вообще, чуть-чуть не считается. Не умер же.  
— Сука! — рявкнул он, шарахнув меня об стену и зашипев в лицо: — Сколько тебе лет, долбанутая ты скотина?! Ты ведешь себя, как школьник с имбецильностью!  
— Тридцать пять, — флегматично ответил я, склоняя голову набок и спокойно рассматривая его искаженное ураганной яростью лицо. — Но лет пять назад я обнаружил, что быть взрослым чертовски неприятно. И очень скучно.  
— Тридцать… пять? — вдруг удивленно моргнул Александр, и выражение его лица разом стало очень растерянным. — Ты… я раньше думал…  
— О, я хорошо сохранился, правда? Я молод душой! — радостно сообщил ему я. — Это моя суть имбецильного школьника просачивается. Ну да, хоть какая-то польза, помимо проблем, правда?  
— Я тебя сейчас ударю, если ты не замолчишь, — медленно оскалился Александр.  
— Меня нельзя бить, я имбецил, — меня отчетливо заносило, я чувствовал это даже своим не очень трезвым и не очень здравым сознанием. — К тому же я могу ударить в ответ.  
Нож с хрустом вонзился в стену у моей щеки. Я медленно моргнул, продолжая улыбаться.   
— Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — безнадежно спросил у меня Александр.  
— Ну да, — усмехнулся я, стараясь как можно меньше обращать внимание на лезвие ножа, приятно холодящее мне ухо. — Если бы ты, скажем, поцеловал меня, я бы заткнулся минут на пятнадцать. От глубочайшего удивления. Примерно столько мне нужно, чтобы восстановить разрушенную картину мира, — Александр легко вырвал нож, и я подумал о том, что сейчас он мне что-нибудь отрежет, так он смотрел. Но ничего не происходило, он молча рассматривал мое лицо. Не знаю, видел ли он что-то хорошее, думаю, что все же нет. Я очень устал, распущенные волосы свалялись от пыли, а улыбка, должно быть, была совершенно ужасная. Наверное, именно потому, что устал, я вытянулся и коснулся губами его подбородка. И тут же отстранился, привалившись спиной обратно к стене.  
Я ожидал, что Смирнов пропустит это, как и любую мою выходку или гейскую шуточку, развернется, и пойдет дальше — но нет. Он стоял, опираясь ладонью о стену над моей головой, и устало щурился. Нож успел куда-то исчезнуть, потому что эта рука как-то незаметно оказалась у меня на горле, заставляя меня приподниматься следом за ней на носках и запрокидывать голову. Меньше десяти минут назад я обещал себе, что асфиксия мне больше никогда не понравится, но я вообще склонен к самообману — я не хотел, чтобы горячие пальцы маньяка исчезли с моей шеи.  
Я, правда, не ожидал ничего такого. Мне казалось, что Александр уже достаточно свыкся с моей болтовней и всем остальным. Даже начал сам болтать больше, а не только рычать и материться. Хотя мне по-прежнему и думалось, что он вот-вот воткнет в меня что-то острое.  
В общем, ей-богу, у меня и правда рухнула картина мира, когда он запустил руку в мои спутанные волосы и грубо поцеловал, клацнув зубами о мои зубы и сразу протолкнув язык мне в рот. Меня встряхнуло, а Александр даже не думал останавливаться на этом, продолжая зло кусать мои губы, вылизывать выступающую кровь, свежий скол клыка — который я осознал только сейчас — и внутреннюю поверхность щек. Было у меня нездоровое ощущение, будто он пытается добраться мне до гланд, да и вообще, происходящее вывело меня из равновесия. Хотя какое там равновесие. Я в него и не приходил со вчерашнего дня. Так что все в порядке.  
— Ты хоть потрудился бы ответить, — выдохнул Александр, наконец, вытащив свой язык у меня из горла. Его губы по-прежнему были очень близко, и отстраняться было в принципе некуда — держал он меня чертовски крепко.  
— Ннн… — неопределенно промычал я, рассматривая его круглыми глазами.  
— Ты правда не ожидал? — удивился мистер Смирнов. Я неловко кивнул, и он снова поцеловал меня, вжимая в стену и царапая ногтями щеку и шею. — Отвечай, блядь! Ты же хотел! — прошипел он, снова оторвавшись от исследования моего рта.  
— Я… — захлебнувшись вдохом, я беспомощно посмотрел на него.  
— Только посмей сказать, что ты пошутил, — как-то очень безнадежно дохнул мне в лицо Александр. — Я тебя убью, ты меня понял? Я тебе поверил, поверил, поверил… Ты не пошутил, ясно тебе, Грин?!  
— На самом деле, я хотел сказать, что, с моей точки зрения, проталкивать язык в рот маньяку-каннибалу довольно-таки рискованно, — задумчиво сообщил ему я. Серьезно, именно об этом я каждый раз думал, когда представлял поцелуи с ним. Вспоминал, что откусывание языка, во-первых, больно, а, во-вторых, почти наверняка смертельно. Слишком много крови будет.   
— Я об этом даже не думал, — ну да, я уже заметил, что Александр как-то не оправдывал моих худших предположений.  
— Ну теперь-то я подал тебе идею и тем более волнуюсь за свой язык. Ты часто упоминал, что мне без него было бы лучше, так что… — не дав мне договорить, Смирнов вдруг резким движением втолкнул мне два пальца в рот, поймав язык и сжав его костяшками. Я едва удержался от протестующего мычания. Заставил себя чуть сжать зубы на его пальцах и дышать спокойно.  
— Если бы я хотел, я бы отрезал его, а не откусил, — проникновенно прошептал Александр, сильнее сжимая мой язык и водя большим пальцем по уголку моего рта, в котором скапливалась смешанная со слюной кровь. Пожалуй, это было даже интимно. — Нашел бы щипцы. Раскалил их на огне. Чтобы крови было меньше. Наверное, даже дал бы тебе обезболивающее. Мне все же нужно, чтобы ты оставался в сознании, а не сходил с ума от болевого шока, — какая забота. Это я без сарказма: обещание дать обезболивающее — это верх заботы и нежности от садиста и психопата. Я оценил. — Ты… ну, ты прав, мне нравится, что ты болтаешь, — он медленно вытащил пальцы из моего рта и провел ими мокрую полосу от уголка губ вверх, к щеке. — Не смей бояться, — легко сказать — от его поцелуев сердце подскакивало мне в горло и колотилось там, как сумасшедшее, мешая дышать, и ноги подламывались, и в голове не оставалось вообще никаких здравых мыслей. И вот это я не в хорошем смысле, мне правда становилось почти что дурно, как чахоточной девице. Губы у Александра отдавали кровью, пылью и почему-то пеплом, и от этого вкуса у меня сушило во рту и ужасно хотелось закурить. И это я сейчас не говорю о его бесцеремонности. Рвущие рот зубы, лезущий в горло язык, так себе ощущения.   
Хуже всего было то, что мне нравилось. Не хотел, чтобы он прекращал. Пока он целовал меня, мыслей не оставалось, и вот это было прекрасно. Я не думал о корпоративных убийцах «Меркофф», которые ждут меня снаружи. О пациентах, ебущих трупы моих коллег на столах, жрущих друг друга, разгуливающих голышом, с тесаками и в кровище. О кишках на полу. О висящих на потолке расчлененных трупах. О роящихся над трупами мухах. О запахе начинающегося гниения. О надписях кровью на стенах. О безумном хохоте, проникающем сквозь стены. О шепоте из вентиляции. О том, что отсюда нельзя выбраться живым. Я просто не думал. Забывал о том, как думать.  
Только в этом не было ничего хорошего.   
Мне не должно нравиться. Все было весело, пока я не воспринимал это всерьез. Пока мне не стало от этого хорошо, пока оно не сделалось необходимым, пока не стало средством не бояться. Я не должен обнимать его за плечи, гладить ладонями по колючим волосам, думать только о том, что не хочу, чтобы он меня отпускал, чтобы все заканчивалось. Все, что было за пределами блаженного нихуя в голове, было слишком ужасно, но все равно — мне не должно было нравиться.  
Слишком уязвимо ощущать такую чудовищную необходимость в психопате, садисте, убийце, каннибале. Ничем хорошим не кончится. Ты же психиатр, Алистер, ты знаешь. У него в голове все круги ада. Нет в патологичной нежности Александра ничего человеческого, сплошная болезнь. Ты сначала внушил ему все это, вывернул ему психику наизнанку, ради развлечения, ради смеха, а теперь хочешь поверить сам. Безмозглая ты тварь, Алистер.  
Испугайся его. Бойся, черт бы тебя побрал.  
«Не смей бояться».  
А потом я сам его укусил. За язык, до крови, так, что она успела наполнить мне рот еще до того, как Александр отшатнулся, прижимая ладонь к лицу. Тонкие красные струйки просачивались между его пальцев и капали на пол. Он смотрел на меня без злости, очень удивленно.  
— Ты… ты меня укусил… — изумленно и не слишком внятно пробормотал он, отнимая ладонь от рта. В ладони скопилась красная лужица, переливающаяся через край.  
— А мог бы откусить, — мечтательно произнес я, делая короткий шаг к нему и положив локти на широкие плечи. — И ты бы умер. Я же не обещал не кусаться, — у меня ужасно ныли и немели губы, которые Александр успел за считанные минуты искусать полностью, но я все равно его поцеловал. Осторожно, очень мягко, нежно проведя кончиком языка по кромке его зубов. Рот у Александра был полон крови, и она потекла по моему подбородку, когда я поцеловал его глубже, облизывая щеки и десны. Он вздрогнул, когда я дотронулся до его языка, но все равно даже не попытался укусить меня в ответ. Я часто сглатывал, потому что за считанные секунды кровь наполнила и мой рот, но, на удивление, почти не ощущал брезгливости.   
Только вот страшно так и не стало. Я-то надеялся, что испугаюсь его поцелуев после того, как укушу. Психи мстительные ребята, знаете ли. Но вместо этого ушли и те остатки страха, что еще заставляли меня вздрагивать от прикосновений Александра к моему горлу.  
И-ди-от.  
Тупая, безнадежно тупая тварь ты, Алистер.  
Ты же ему доверяешь.


	3. Проекция

Заткнулся я все же больше, чем на пятнадцать минут. Видимо, молчал я так долго, что это заставило Александра волноваться — он больше не отходил от меня и заглядывал мне в лицо с несчастной, дерганной улыбкой, которая казалась на его лице чем-то исключительно чужеродным. Я, честное слово, не пытался заставить его нервничать, а на самом деле сгребал веничком свою разлетевшуюся вдребезги картину мира. И размышлял над тем, можно ли из этих осколков в рекордно короткие сроки состряпать что-то рабочее, потому что мысли у меня путались просто ужасно. В голове мелко позвякивало, и мерзкий голосок подсознания рассказывал мне на все лады, насколько же низки показатели моего интеллектуального развития. Я-то всегда считал их незаслуженно высокими. Ключевое слово — «незаслуженно». В тридцать пять признавать, что ты таки имбецил, довольно сложно. Но что поделать, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Обстановка, правда, неподходящая, но такое вообще никогда не бывает вовремя. Только вот из-за этого у меня в голове была какая-то кровавая каша. А надо было все же вернуться к «незаслуженно высоким». Хотя бы сделать вид, что интеллект по-прежнему при мне, а не утек куда-то не туда.

— Грин… — Александр все же заговорил первым, что для него, насколько я понимаю, было вообще исключительно нехарактерно. Я поднял голову и посмотрел на него, болезненно щурясь и думая о том, что неплохо бы изобразить улыбочку, а то как-то совсем нехорошо выходит. Конечно, я не был уверен, что он в принципе может разглядеть мое лицо. Фонарик-то Александр заставил меня бросить, и даже вполне логично это дело аргументировал — в темноте он мог привлечь слишком много внимания. А потому, возможно, изображать улыбку не было нужды.

«Не было нужды» сменилось на «улыбнись, придурок», как только Александр протянул руку к моему лицу и провел по нему кончиками пальцев. И я усмехнулся, показав зубы — уж улыбаться-то я мог в любой ситуации. У меня вообще такая защитная реакция.

— Хватит издеваться, — потребовал Александр, сжимая пальцем мой подбородок. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты заткнулся, ясно? Добился своего?

Я закатил глаза и глубоко вздохнул, тронув пальцами его плечо. Болтать? Сейчас вспомню, как это делается…

— Видишь ли, возможно, как и большинство психопатов, ты придерживаешься мнения о том, что все события происходят исключительно по вине твоей скромной персоны и связаны с ней непосредственно. На деле, я вынужден обратить твое внимание на один маленький, но значительный факт — я тридцатипятилетний пансексуал, и меня довольно сложно шокировать поцелуями, пусть даже это поцелуи с маньяками, каннибалами и садистами в одном лице. Не скажу, чтобы такое часто случалось в моей жизни, но все же мой богатый опыт подсказывает мне, что это как раз нормальное явление. В конце концов, еще дедушка Фрейд говорил нам, что гомофобия — не что иное, как латентный гомосексуализм, отрицаемый в силу воспитания, социального положения или религиозных взглядов, так что в этом смысле ты совершенно не уникален. На самом деле моя проблема заключается в другом — я, блядь, до сих пор не имел бодрящего опыта убивания людей! А учитывая, что существо я брезгливое, меня, ебать, не оставляет мысль о том, что я весь в крови, на меня вываливались чьи-то органы, и мной вытерли пыль, как минимум, в половине здешних помещений — по крайней мере, ощущения у меня именно такие! А еще я не представляю, смогу ли я отмыть волосы, и это тоже меня ужасно волнует — я любил свои волосы.

С трудом переведя дыхание, я устало провел рукой по волосам и поморщился, понимая, что последнее меня и правда очень волнует. Я уже и не помнил, почему был так привязан к ним, но мысли о том, что придется постричься, были мне исключительно неприятны. Учитывая мою социопатию, это, да мысли о том, сколько на мне сейчас крови и грязи, было правдой в моей болтовне. Я совсем не волновался, что убил кого-то. Это совершенно прошло мимо моего сознания. Говорят, где-то там должны быть угрызения совести, но у меня крутилась только мысль о том, что психи умирают куда медленней обычных людей, и это надо бы учитывать. К тому же, я был совсем не уверен, что до сих пор не имел «бодрящего опыта убивания». Ну, скажем, не задумывался, выжили ли все те, с кем я дрался в двадцать. Ах да, и я до сих пор не знал, записывать ли доведение до самоубийства в свой личный счет. Но это меня никогда и не волновало.

Я думал только о том, что хочу обратно револьвер и патроны — стрелять в психов было приятнее. Так они не поливали тебя своей кровью.

— Тебя… серьезно это волнует? — удивленно переспросил Александр.

— Да, это новый и очень волнующий опыт. Так что дай мне прийти в себя и погрузиться в пучины самообмана, где я просто защищался и у меня было моральное право. Более того, суд меня, наверное, тоже бы оправдал, хотя вот в этом я все же не до конца уверен, — вот в чем меня суд точно не оправдает — так это в моих зарождающихся планах на Александра. В большинстве штатов это считалось незаконным. Во всех, на самом деле.

— А волосы на самом деле придется обрезать, — Александр явно был чужд моральным угрызениям и мукам совести, и его, как и меня, из всего вышеперечисленного на самом деле волновали только волосы. Он к ним вроде тоже испытывал довольно нежные чувства — по крайней мере, намотав на пальцы мои длинные спутанные пряди, мистер Смирнов грустно вздохнул.

— Не трогай мои волосы! — прошипел я, прижав лезвие ножа к руке, которой Смирнов собирал пряди так, будто собрался обрезать их уже сейчас. Кроме того, на меня опять нахлынула мысль о том, сколько дряни с его рук окажется на моей голове.

— Около двух часов назад ты планировал умереть, а сейчас хочешь еще и остаться таким же педиком, как и до этого, — язвительно заметил Александр.

— Считай, что ты меня разубедил, — усмехнулся я. — Так что не трогай их — хочу быть не просто живым, а еще и не менее… педиковатым.

— Тебя кто-нибудь за них схватит и убьет.

— Ох, если кто-то подберется достаточно близко, чтобы схватить меня за волосы, я умру отнюдь не из-за них! — возмущенно ответил я, схватив Александра за руку и отведя ее в сторону. — Я умру оттого, что псих был слишком близко, — как мистер Смирнов сейчас, к примеру. Стоило бы подумать об этом побольше. Стоило бы подумать об этом в принципе, блядь, потому что он слишком близко.

Как раз на расстоянии, на котором моя смерть приобретает черты константы.

Вместо того, чтобы подумать, я осторожно вытянулся и, продолжая удерживать запястье Александра, прикоснулся к его губам. Во имя божественного нихуя в голове, конечно. Думать, Алистер? Нет, это не для нас. Вот влезать еще дальше в трясину абсолютных неприятностей — это твой стиль, в этом чувствуется рука мастера.

Александр медленно высвободил свою руку из моих пальцев и снова запустил ладонь в мои волосы, притягивая ближе. Я чувствовал, что если в прошлый раз он целовал меня на чистой ярости, не думая ни о чем, то теперь он сомневался и даже, пожалуй, был смущен. Вот уж кто сейчас думал предостаточно, и мысли у него были самые что ни на есть панические. Наверное, где-то внутри Александра, существа вообще-то жесткого и бескомпромиссного, сейчас бегал и паниковал маленький загибающийся гомофоб, который умолял уебать мне по морде и отрезать яйца. Но вместо этого Смирнов, повинуясь моему движению, сделал шаг назад и прислонился к стене, позволяя целовать его, водить ладонями по голой груди и исследовать пальцами каждый шрам на его плечах, руках и торсе. Он тяжело дышал и почти не двигался, только сжимал мои волосы. А мне было чертовски тяжело остановиться, потому что его физически ощущаемая внутренняя борьба, злость на самого себя, нервозная растерянность бесконечно веселили и возбуждали меня.

— А это — это, как видишь, меня не волнует, — прошептал я, все же заставив себя отстраниться. Он резко очнулся, схватил меня за плечи и шарахнул о стену так, что у меня в спине что-то хрустнуло. Я не выдержал и рассмеялся. — А сейчас ты должен сказать хрестоматийное «я не педик»! — восхищенно выдохнул я. — Ну, давай, ты же хочешь!..

— Я не… — моя рука скользнула по его животу вниз, и Александр выматерился, так и не договорив самой типичной фразы всех гомофобов, у которых встал от поцелуев какого-то мужика. Не скажу, чтобы я часто имел дело с гомофобами, но все же мой опыт был богат и обширен, и именно это они чаще всего говорили перед тем, как переспать со мной. Я, в принципе, не имел ничего против. Люди вольны считать себя тем, кем хотят, и противиться любым, даже самым неопровержимым, фактам. Быть гомофобом и хотеть переспать с каким-то парнем? Да все в порядке, чувак, я тебя понимаю, с кем не бывает. Конечно, это вовсе не делает тебя педиком. Ни капли. Вообще. Никоим образом.

Александр все еще вжимал меня в стену и цветисто матерился, когда я понял, что слышу шаги где-то вдалеке. Смирнов так увлекся перечислением моих связей, что обратил на них внимание, только когда я зажал ему рот рукой и прошептал:

— Это все очень интересно, но не кажется ли тебе, что мы не одни?

— Я его убью, — неестественно низким и тихим голосом прорычал Александр, разворачиваясь на месте и выхватывая у меня топор. Его отчетливо шатнуло, и он с шорохом проехался плечом по стене и, болезненно зашипев, перехватил древко поудобнее. Он тяжело, заполошно дышал, и я видел, насколько у него нарушилась координация движений — почти как у пьяного.

Именно это заставило меня схватить его за локоть и потянуть в противоположную сторону. Не заметить, что психи в Маунт-Мессив были исключительно ловкие и быстрые, я не мог, а потому нельзя было допускать даже малейшей вероятности столкновения с ними, когда Смирнов был не в состоянии драться. Особенно учитывая, что в его временной неработоспособности был виноват я. Впрочем, не только я — наверняка давала о себе знать какая-то из полученных раньше ран, которым я не придал значения, потому что их игнорировал и сам Александр.

— Нам не туда, ты же говорил, — зашептал я, подталкивая его дальше по коридору, прочь от осторожных чужих шагов и хруста стекла. Александр с явным трудом отвлекся от мыслей об убийстве и повернулся ко мне, нервно закусывая губы и с силой сжимая топорище. — Не надо, — Смирнов тяжело мотнул головой и оскалил зубы, а потом все же пошел вперед, снова задавая направление. Облегченно вздохнув, я последовал за ним. Сердце у меня колотилось заполошно и часто, и опять я только постфактум осознавал, какого усилия мне это стоило. Психопатов ведь практически невозможно заставить отказаться от мыслей об убийстве, особенно когда они злы и взбудоражены. Я чувствовал кожей, внутренностями, всем своим существом, насколько же хрупка и ничтожна была вероятность того, что он будет меня слушаться. Но он слушался. Даже в том, что заменяло ему все базовые потребности — в желании убивать. Мне оказалось достаточно одного «не надо». И это должно было меня напугать.

Психи терпеть не могут чувствовать чужую власть над собой. Это же просто вопрос времени — когда он поймет свою послушность мне и возненавидит это. Когда он поймет, что я могу делать с ним все, что угодно. И делал, конечно же, делал. С самого начала манипулировал, играл, путал, заманивал, заставлял теряться, подчинял желаниям, любым желаниям, даже тем, которым он хотел бы воспротивиться. Что он сделает, когда на самом деле осознает все это? Что я не просто вытягивал из него поцелуи, принуждал спасать меня, а еще и не дал ему убить. А он даже не заметил того, насколько легко подчинился. Ты же знаешь, Алистер, как они злятся, когда чувствуют на своей шее строгий ошейник? Так почему тебе не страшно?

Потому что я самоуверенный идиот.

Я верю, что у меня получится.

В конце концов, до сих пор получалось все. Абсолютно все.

«Не бойся».

А я и не боюсь, Александр. Тебя-то уж точно не боюсь. Но тебе же от этого хуже.

Я уже давно потерял чувство пространства, не зная, на каком мы этаже и в каком из блоков огромной лечебницы. Все они казались мне одинаковыми из-за царящей в коридорах полутьмы и разрухи. Но вот сам Александр всегда точно знал, куда следует идти и где можно спрятаться, чем удивлял меня бесконечно. Он больше не стремился нападать на каждого, кто попадался у нас на пути. Впрочем, те, кто попадался нам навстречу, сами шарахались и прятались по углам, а гоняться за ними Александр совсем не стремился.

— Ты… — Александр глубоко вздохнул и замолчал, обернувшись ко мне. — Ты спросил, что тебе делать со мной, — меня уже не удивляла его привычка отвечать на мои вопросы не сразу. Но я и не думал, что он запомнил это. Что мне делать с ним… Господи, что? Что-что-что-что? — Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Я вздрогнул всем телом и споткнулся на ровном месте, и полетел бы на пол, если бы Александр не подхватил меня под локоть — в сотый раз за сегодня, наверное. Голова опять закружилась, и я устало, безнадежно посмотрел на него. Ну что я мог сказать?

Нет. Я совсем этого не хочу.

Это только кажется, что у меня нет чувства самосохранения. Но я не хочу.

— Да, — я с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя, как рубашка липнет к покрывшейся ледяным потом спине. Меня трясло и морозило от осознания того, что я безнадежен. Очень весело ставить самому себе диагноз. — Да, хочу.

— Я не знаю, что со мной делать, — пробормотал Александр, продемонстрировав здравомыслие, мне ныне недоступное. — Ты говорил про… короче, я знаю, что будет слишком много проблем. Я не… ты же понимаешь, я не смогу быть… — он быстро обернулся ко мне и коротко поцеловал. — Что тебе делать… Я же тебя ненавижу. Ненавижу, Грин.

— Самое трогательное признание в ненависти в моей жизни. Обычно, ну, знаешь, меня перед этим бьют по морде, а не целуют, — наверное, он бы меня все-таки ударил, но тут снова раздались шаги, и Александр медленно сжал уже поднятую для пощечины руку, упершись кулаком в стену и прикрывая глаза. Я молча прислонился к нему всем телом, обняв за пояс и положив подбородок на плечо. — Знал бы ты, Алекс, как я тебя ненавижу, — не знаю, услышал ли он это, ведь я произнес это одними губами, но он повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к моему виску. Но дальше мы оба молчали, дожидаясь, пока шаги в коридоре стихнут.

Когда идущий начал открывать двери, Александр не попытался спрятаться, а только прижался лбом к моему лбу, глубоко вздохнув и прикрыв глаза.

— Я его не убью. Если хочешь, — тихо усмехнулся он, не пересекаясь со мной взглядом и отведя глаза куда-то в сторону. — Он боится, слышишь?

— Нет, — я едва удержался от того, чтобы не обнять его сильнее, не дать обернуться и отвлечься. Не так уж меня и волновало, убьет он или не убьет. Меня волновало, что мы опять не закончим. — Эй, не отвлекайся. Ты-хочешь-со-мной? — я сказал это слитно, на одном дыхании. Говорить глупости вообще надо быстро. Если попытаться — это будет справедливо. Он вытаскивает меня из этой проклятой лечебницы. Но для него-то весь мир снаружи — такой же враждебный ад, как для меня эти чертовы бесконечные коридоры.

Александр молчал и, наверное, провалился в свои мысли, потому что даже не вздрогнул, когда наша дверь открылась, и к нам сунулся какой-то парень. Трясущийся, с рукой, вскинутой к лицу — я не сразу понял, что у него там камера, но сразу догадался, зачем она — все же ночное видение хорошая альтернатива фонарику. Куда менее заметная. Так что идея просто великолепная. Он и правда был напуган. Думаю, ужасно. Я смотрел на него поверх плеча Александра и страх чувствовал кожей — знал, что достаточно Смирнову обернуться, и все будет кончено. Он, наверное, тоже знал, потому что просто стоял там, вцепившись дрожащей рукой в косяк и глядя на нас в объектив — все же, тут было ужасно темно, особенно, если не успел свыкнуться и приспособиться, как уже успел приспособиться я. Медленно подняв руку, так, чтобы Александр ни в коем случае не заметил моего жеста, я резко взмахнул кистью. Ей-богу, не до этого сейчас было. А он мозги от страха не потерял и бросился бежать — до того, как Александр все же обернулся.

Смирнов несколько секунд смотрел на открытую дверь и свежий след крови на косяке, а потом сказал:

— Хочу.

— Я попробую, — пообещал я. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Он неуверенно улыбнулся и кивнул. У меня, конечно, не получится. Но почему бы не пообещать. Это же просто слова. Я много болтаю.

— Нам нужно будет спуститься. Вон там — лифтовая шахта… — он снова взял меня за руку и подтолкнул в нужном направлении.

— Это кухонный лифт, — усмехнулся я. — Если я правильно помню. А я не подросток, чтобы в него поместиться. Ты — тем более.

— Да нет там его, — откликнулся Александр. — Трос оборвался.

— Мне стоит знать, как ты предлагаешь спуститься по шахте, где даже троса нет? Не прыгать же… — я неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — К тому же шахта, помнится, идет до подвала, а это далековато.

— Веревка нужна, — Александр посмотрел куда-то поверх моего плеча, и я обернулся. В дальнем углу лежал уже привычный, как часть обстановки, труп.

— Я тут видел еще несколько, — задумчиво согласился я, догадавшись, к чему он клонит. — Но раздевать их будешь ты.

— А я думал, тебе раздевать мужиков привычнее, — его ирония всегда была таким странным и неуместным явлением, что не рассмеяться я не мог.

— Большинство мужиков, которых я раздевал, были все же живы, — съехидничал я в ответ. — Хотя, допустим, некоторая их часть была настолько же сильно измазана в крови.

— Мне просто интересно — что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что «большинство были живы»?

— О, чудесные времена учебы в медицинском, о, прекрасные ночи в морге, — вывернулся я. В конечном итоге, я и правда не знал, выжил ли тот парень. Мне просто было восемнадцать, у меня был нож и не было денег на ботинки, а зима была ужасно холодной. Почему-то тогда разумным показалось снять высокие тяжелые гриндерсы, а не вытащить кошелек. Судя по тому, что на меня это никак не повлияло — и правда, разумный был поступок. На фоне общей-то дурости. Но после этой и других драк, в которых я бесконечно пользовался ножом и так же бесконечно не был уверен, убил ли кого-то или покалечил, я приобрел стойкое отвращение к крови. Не любил лезть в нее руками.

— Ты на самом деле настолько брезгливый? — усмехнулся Александр, когда я попытался перевернуть труп носком ботинка.

— Меня тошнит от вида крови. У меня голова кружится от запаха сырого мяса. И, вообще, единственное, о чем я сейчас мечтаю — помыться. Да, я брезгливый, — правда, то, что у меня голова кружилась и тошнило, не мешало мне в пору юности это самое сырое мясо есть. Что поделать, я никогда не умел готовить. Впрочем, возможно, юношеский опыт поедания сырой говядины и был одной из причин моей брезгливости. От запаха крови у меня на языке появлялся привкус холодного, волокнистого, склизкого мяса, и это было отнюдь не самое лучшее воспоминание в моей жизни.

Хотя я и правда мечтал помыться. Но тут дело было еще и в мыслях о сепсисе — все же я был весь в мелких и крупных царапинах, а гниющие раны никогда не были в топе самых приятных ощущений. Это было вполне рациональное желание, в общем-то. Нерациональна была только моя тяга сунуть голову под кран и распутать слипшиеся в сосульки волосы в надежде сохранить их в необрезанном виде.

— Грин, это просто смешно, — Александр удивительно ловко и быстро стащил с трупа одежду и бросил ее мне. Уж я-то знал, что на деле это не так уж и просто — мертвецы ведь костенеют, конечности их гнутся совсем плохо, окровавленная одежда присыхает к коже… Впрочем, Александр решал вопрос закостеневших суставов очень просто — он их ломал. — Ты при мне разрубил голову еще живому чуваку так, будто делаешь это каждый день — и не поморщился.

— Меня на тот момент больше волновали его вопли, — парировал я, разрезая одежду по шву и радуясь, что на больничных робах тут не экономили. Ткань была плотной, жестковатой, и, наверное, носить ее было не слишком приятно, но можно было с уверенностью сказать, что веревка не порвется даже под весом Александра.

— А потом засадил топор в грудь другому! — воскликнул Александр, затаскивая в комнату еще один труп, примечательный отсутствием головы и черным костюмом охранника.

— А тогда меня вообще волновал ты. Если ты забыл, ты тогда орал на меня и размахивал тесаком, — всплеснул я руками, невольно расплываясь в улыбке. Несмотря на то, что Смирнов огрызался, он даже не пытался заставить меня раздевать трупы.

— Третьего ты чуть ли не вскрыл, — заметил Александр, с душераздирающим хрустом выламывая не поддающуюся руку трупа из плеча.

— Он меня душил, если ты не заметил, — пожал я плечами, сосредоточенно связывая тряпки между собой и надеясь, что все же не утратил способность вязать достаточно крепкие узлы.

— Его кишки вывалились на тебя. И знаешь что? Вот чего я не заметил — так это чтобы тебя рвало. Даже меня бы вырвало, будь это один из первых покойников на моем счету, — раздев третий труп, Александр вытащил из моих пальцев очередной узел и принялся проверять его крепость. Как будто я сам кровно не заинтересован в надежности. Упасть с третьего — или на каком мы там этаже — в подвал было бы весьма неприятно. — Ты — скотина, хладнокровная настолько, что, наверное, и себя бы самого вскрыл, не поморщившись, будь в этом какой-то смысл и польза, — я вспомнил, как запускал опарышей в гниющую рану на лопатке, когда мне было пятнадцать, и поежился. — И это я сейчас не говорю о тех, кого ты пристрелил. Тоже потрясающе хладнокровно. Каждого — в голову.

— А это-то какое отношение имеет к брезгливости? — иронично уточнил я. Хотя я и понял, к чему он клонил. Я не думал над тем, что убиваю, не паниковал, не брезговал. Просто экономил патроны. У меня их было очень мало.

— Это имеет отношение к тому, что ты отмороженный. Такие не бывают брезгливыми.

— Я выгодно сочетаю в себе оба этих качества.

— Почему ты до сих пор не убивал? Ты умный, и у тебя совершенно отсутствует мораль — тебя бы не поймали.

— Мне это не нужно, — Александр сделал шаг ко мне и поймал за запястье, заставив приложить руку к своей груди.

— Ты же такой любопытный, — усмехнулся он. — Никогда не хотел почувствовать, как это происходит? Если человек медленно теряет кровь — сначала сердце бьется ужасно часто, а потом можно услышать, как наступает момент, когда он еще жив, но ему уже не спастись. Они сначала кричат, а потом затихают. И вот что — они до последнего момента уверены, что переживут это, — сердце Александра билось под моей ладонью очень ровно и спокойно. — Я тебе покажу, когда мы выберемся. Тебе понравится, я знаю. Я обещаю, я сделаю так, что понравится.

Глубоко вздохнув, я попытался сгрести мысли в кучку — вот, значит, как маньяки себе это представляют? И все же это звучит так… интимно. Обещание показать мне, как убивать людей — так, чтобы мне понравилось. Я бы посмотрел. Я и правда ужасно любопытный.

Но какая же пастораль. Ганнибал Лектор — и вот то, чем я являюсь, доктор Менгеле — допустим, в милейшем дружеском симбиозе, и я спасу его от всех несчастий и бед, а он защитит меня от кого угодно, просто убив его. Его же поймали только потому, что реакции у него абсолютно звериные, искренние и яростные, ему отчетливо не хватало меня, отмороженного до самых глубоких уголков моей душонки, спокойного и рассудочного манипулятора. Мы — команда мечты. Только вот моя ладонь лежит напротив его сердца, а значит, подсознательно он чувствует — в первую очередь я опасен для него. Мы опасны друг для друга. Смертельно.

— Для начала нужно выбраться, не так ли? — я подал ему самодельную веревку.

— Осталось немного, — успокаивающе произнес Александр. — Ты первый, — он кивнул в сторону шахты, привязывая конец веревки к ножке стола.

— Разумнее было бы тебе, — он вопросительно посмотрел на меня. — Тут никого нет, а вот там — мы не знаем. И я оцениваю твои способности в смертоубийстве куда выше моих, — объяснил я.

К тому же я в принципе не представлял, как открыть лифтовую заслонку изнутри. Я был почти уверен, что пытаясь сделать это, рухну вниз. А вот Александр, кажется, знал о таких вещах досконально. Чем удивлял и покорял меня бесконечно. Я в жизни не был так приспособлен, как он.

Александр коротко кивнул, еще раз проверил узлы и спрыгнул в шахту. Его ботинки металлически грохотали по стене, и мне казалось, что этот грохот должна слышать вся больница. А еще я впервые задумался над тем, как он определит, что спустился достаточно. В темноте-то. Но, ладно, буду надеяться, что он знает, что делает. Как и в большинстве случаев.

Я прислонился спиной к стене у провала шахты и задумчиво крутил в руках топор. Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за натянутую, дрожащую самодельную веревку. Крутанув топор очередной раз, я медленно, будто примериваясь, прикоснулся к узлу на ножке стола. Эй, Алистер, осталось же немного. Финишная прямая. Давай, пора. Ты же и об этом подумал, когда пускал его первым. Ты подумал — как удобно. Ты подумал — какая глубокая шахта, тут не выжить даже такой твари, как Александр. Он тебе больше не нужен. Руби, не стесняйся. Трупов хватит, чтобы связать еще одну веревку. Давай, это твой шанс. Ну же, Алистер, безвольная тварь!

Нет.

Заткнись, Алистер Грин. Заткнись!

Из шахты донесся пронзительный скрежет, и я облегченно прикрыл глаза. Обух топора глухо ударился об пол, а потом я и вовсе выронил его из разом ослабевших пальцев.

Идиот.

— Спускайся! — крикнул Александр из шахты. Да, сейчас. Секундочку. Верну контроль над руками, которые сделались будто не мои. Не мои, а какого-то идиота, который принимает решения, как сверхразум.

После нескольких укусов за предплечья и ладони пальцы перестали дрожать, и я взялся за веревку. Только сейчас понял, насколько она в крови и скользит. А падать далеко, милый мой. Держись крепче.

Сначала ладони и правда заскользили, но потом я ухватился за веревку крепче и уперся ногами в грохочущую металлической обшивкой стенку шахты. Наверное, я бы спускался очень медленно и печально, потому что меня трясло от мыслей о падении, да и вообще это был мой первый опыт скалолазания, а любой первый опыт должен быть медленным и печальным. Но тут снизу донеслись нечленораздельные выкрики и захлебывающийся совершенно безумный хохот, и я сам не заметил, как оказался у узкой, сломанной заслонки на два или три этажа ниже. У меня так горели ладони, что становилось понятно, насколько быстро я спускался. В заслонку я всунулся с ненормальной поспешностью, ободрав бок об острый край искореженного металла и умудрившись упасть на пол. Что, в общем-то, было хорошим ходом. Не упади я — просвистевшее прямо над макушкой лезвие снесло бы мне голову. В помещении царил полумрак и метались, по меньшей мере, четыре дерганные тени, настолько быстрые, что у меня не было ни единого шанса опознать Александра.

Это я удачно его первым пустил, ничего не скажешь.

Я откатился в сторону, каким-то чудом почувствовав замах, извернулся на полу, выдернул из-за пояса нож и резанул вслепую, на уровне лодыжек. Кто-то закричал и упал, а я, ориентируясь только на звук, метнулся вперед и придавил его к полу, чудом избежав еще одного взмаха тяжелого тесака. По крайней мере, я думал, что это именно тесак.

Мы с психом сцепились в рычащий клубок и покатились, сбивая что-то на своем пути и врезаясь боками в ножки столов. Я размахивал ножом, почти не думая, доверившись полузабытому, забитому в глубину подсознания, инстинкту, который когда-то делал из меня крайне неприятного противника в ножевом бое. В какой-то момент мы выкатились в квадрат тусклого света под окном, и я увидел ужасно близко его глаза — красные от полопавшихся капилляров, без проблеска разума, голодные и звериные. Он клацал зубами и, кажется, пытался добраться до моего горла, но я успел первым — отшатнулся, схватил его за глотку, шарахнул о стену так, что он захлебнулся хрипом, и всадил ему нож под ребра, снизу вверх, сразу в сердце. Противников у Александра поубавилось — один из них надсадно хрипел где-то в углу, двое других хищными горбатыми тенями кружили вокруг. Я метнул в одного из них нож до того, как подумал, а смогу ли попасть. Я ведь не делал этого ужасно давно, да с такого расстояния, да еще и в темноте… Но нож коротко свистнул и воткнулся в плечо одному из психопатов. Вряд ли тот был способен осознавать боль, но он пошатнулся, и этого Александру хватило, чтобы рвануть вперед и отшвырнуть его от себя одним движением. Я только сейчас понял, что он успел потерять свой тесак — или оставил в ком-то — и теперь был совершенно безоружен.

Раненый мной псих не успел подняться — я бросился вперед, придавил его к полу и одним рывком свернул шею. Сам не понял, как мне это удалось. Последнего противника Александр уже держал за горло, придавив к столу, и методично бил. Псих хрипел и извивался, но освободиться не мог. Я слышал, как хрустят его кости, и замер, не зная, что мне делать — видел, что Смирнов весь погрузился в патоаффект. И был почти уверен, что он меня сейчас не узнает. Но все равно не мог просто ждать. По столу могло быть раскидано предостаточно острых предметов, а Александр явно был не в том состоянии, чтобы понять, что псих вполне может дотянуться до одного из них и перестать быть беспомощной жертвой. Выдернув нож из плеча трупа, я вскочил на ноги и в одно мгновение оказался рядом с ними. Увернулся от удара Александра — он и правда не понял, что это я — и всадил клинок в горло хрипящему психопату. Что-то загремело, и я увидел, как судорожно сжимаются пальцы умирающего на рукоятке мясницкого ножа. Еще минута бы…

Александр — черная фигура с белыми, ловящими свет, глазами — сделал шаг ко мне, горбясь и по-звериному поводя плечами. С его кулаков на пол капала кровь. Очень громко. Я слышал только этот звук, а еще то, как бешено колотится у меня сердце. Я медленно отступал назад, оскальзываясь на крови и следя за каждым его движением. Он сделал резкий шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между нами, и я отшатнулся, чуть не упав. Еще шаг назад — и я ударился спиной о шкаф, и в то же мгновение Александр, схватив меня за горло, ударил кулаком в живот.

— Алекс… — захрипел я, вцепляясь руками в его плечи. Он ударил меня снова, по лицу, и рот у меня мгновенно наполнился кровью. Я кашлял, чувствуя, как кончается воздух, и пытался бормотать свое: — Алекс…Алекс…Алекс…

Каким-то чудом мне удалось отодрать его руку от своего горла — а, может, он просто поддался — и я полуосознанно завалился вперед, сильнее вцепляясь в него. Я начал кусать его, не думая, что он сейчас меня за такое может убить, и он ударил меня снова, заломил руки за спину до хруста. А потом вдруг поцеловал, и это было настолько неожиданно, что я задохнулся. Я выгибался от боли в плечах, прижимался к нему грудью, пытался дышать, но каждый вдох отдавался уколами под ребрами. Он отпустил меня, но голова у меня была совершенно чумная, а еще пришло то самое, из юности, заставившее меня обнять его за шею и продолжать целовать.

Мы кружили по разгромленной кухне, и меня начинало потихоньку трясти от возбуждения. Я не знал, очнулся ли Смирнов до конца и приходил ли он в себя вообще. Его руки слепо, быстро скользили по моему телу и лицу, как будто он пытался вслепую представить меня целиком. Он схватил меня за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, и вцепился зубами в горло. Я не чувствовал боли, только колотящуюся о ребра шаровую молнию противоестественного возбуждения.

Что я творю…

Александр одним движением усадил меня на стол, не переставая с силой, до синяков кусать за шею и плечи — хватая зубами воротник рубашки, прогрызаясь до боли даже через жилетку, находя языком свежие раны. Мои брюки на бедрах мгновенно пропитались чем-то липким и теплым, а так как вариантов в здешних местах немного, я, очнувшись, возмущенно зашипел и попытался оттолкнуть Смирнова от себя. Ладно, я, может, и затолкал свою брезгливость куда подальше, но всему есть предел — и ебля на столе, где кого-то недавно расчленили, находится далеко за этим пределом. Схватив Александра за волосы, я все же смог заставить его отпустить меня и попытался слезть, но Смирнов тут же подхватил меня под колени и дернул на себя, одновременно с этим наклонившись вперед. Такой подлянки я не ожидал, а потому с грохотом рухнул спиной на стол, а спустя мгновение Александр еще и придавил меня к столешнице, схватив рукой за горло. Я возмущенно захрипел, изворачиваясь всем телом и пытаясь высвободиться. Кровь пропитала толстую ткань жилетки и потекла по моей спине, заставляя передергиваться от отвращения.

— Хватит! — хрипло рявкнул Александр, сильнее сжав мое горло и отвесив тяжелую пощечину, от которой в моей голове помутилось. — Что теперь?!

Я вцепился обеими руками в его ладонь, сжимающую мне горло, намекая, что с перекрытым кислородом объяснить причину моего возмущения будет совсем непросто. Александр перехватил меня свободной рукой за волосы, явно не намереваясь давать мне возможности подняться, и только потом разжал пальцы на глотке. Сделав несколько глубоких, захлебывающихся вздохов, я раздраженно заговорил:

— Я, конечно, на редкость ебанутый, но, блядь, трахаться на одном столе с трупом — это чересчур для меня! У меня банально не встанет!

— А тебе и не надо, — зашипел на меня Александр, а потом, перегнувшись через меня, столкнул что-то со стола. От глухого стука и влажных шлепков, последовавших за ним, меня замутило. Я представил труп с распоротым животом, который сперва упал сам, а потом потянул за собой вывалившиеся наружу органы. — Нет тут больше трупа! Теперь все трупы на полу, и если ты будешь дергаться, я уложу тебя на них. Ну, доволен?

— Нет! — я вновь попытался вывернуться, царапая ногтями его голые плечи и задевая коленями бока. Александр резко наклонился ко мне и заткнул мне рот злым поцелуем. Несмотря на раздражение, кусать его за язык снова я бы не стал, и он, кажется, прекрасно это знал. Его рука скользнула по моему животу, задрала рубашку и на удивление ловко справилась с ремнем брюк. — Я не собираюсь… — начал я, стоило ему только отстраниться, но тут Александр втолкнул ладонь между моих ног, сжав пальцами и не подумавший опасть, как я угрожал, член. Я захлебнулся ругательствами и начал хватать ртом воздух, когда его рука с трудом, медленно, почти болезненно задвигалась в тесном пространстве между тканью брюк и моим телом.

— А, значит, тебя все же можно заткнуть, — беззвучно рассмеялся Александр, проходясь мозолистой и чертовски жесткой ладонью по обнажившейся головке. В голове у меня кружились обрывки десятка ехидных фраз, но я не мог выдавить из себя даже стонов. Мне казалось, что он снова держит меня за горло — дышать не получалось, язык прилип к небу, перед глазами плыло. Внутренний голосок шептал ехидное: «Он же обещал, что доберется до твоих яиц». — А ты говорил, «не встанет», — он гладил меня по волосам и усмехался, вглядываясь мне в лицо. — Аласта… Алистер, — я вздрогнул всем телом и широко распахнул глаза, с ужасом вцепившись ему в плечи. Александр медленно провел зубами по уголку моей челюсти, наверное, сам не заметив, что оговорился. — Хочешь меня?

— А что, не видно? — захлебываясь частыми, рваными вздохами, спросил я, выгибаясь ему навстречу. Каждое слово приходилось вырывать у немеющих от накатившего страха губ, у непослушного языка, у захлебывающегося воплями ужаса чувства самосохранения. Но, раз уж начал — нужно быть до конца ебнутым на всю голову ублюдком. Не бойся, Алистер, только не бойся. Ты и так знал, что в его голове все как после блендера. Не бойся, не бойся. — Или хочешь, чтобы я попросил? Слышал, психи обожают, когда их просят и… — Александр резко двинул пальцами по моему члену, и я снова забыл, как говорить. Кажется, от страха возбуждение становилось только сильнее и острее, и мне правда хотелось прогнуться ему навстречу еще сильнее — до хруста, до боли в спине, скользя плечами и бедрами по мокрому и липкому столу. Я всегда умел получить удовольствие даже в самой чудовищной ситуации. Или хотя бы повеселиться. Если бы не умел — закончился бы еще в пятнадцать.

— Не надо, — для гомофоба Александр слишком хорошо и быстро умел раздевать мужиков. Или мне казалось, что он сделал это быстро, потому что голова у меня кружилась, и я вообще слегка выпал из реальности, когда он отстранился, лишая меня возможности цепляться за его плечи и чувствовать хоть что-то настоящее. Край стола, на который я переместил руки, чтобы не скользить по крови дальше, ощущался вовсе не таким надежным и реалистичным. Я беспомощно щурился на темную фигуру Александра, но разглядеть в царящем вокруг полумраке ничего не удавалось, и оставалось только ориентироваться на его прикосновения. От которых я то и дело вздрагивал — такие неожиданные, липкие от крови, резкие они были. Я путался в мыслях и с трудом улавливал, где его руки — они то оказывались под моей рубашкой и расстегнутой жилеткой, то царапали и стискивали бедра и колени, то прижимались к моему паху, выкидывая еще глубже в горячее лихорадочное марево, мешающее мне дышать. Я кусал губы, раздирая едва переставшие кровоточить ранки, и только эти укусы как-то возвращали меня в реальность. Я не стонал, только крупно дрожал и пытался дышать глубже, но никак не получалось, и я снова начинал хватать воздух ртом — особенно когда Александр в очередной раз проводил измазанными в крови, горячими пальцами по моему стояку. Наверное, у меня уже все ноги, пах и низ живота были в кровище, и меня передергивало от того, что я думал по этому поводу — а думалось мне, что мистера Смирнова возбуждает кровь на мне, пусть и не моя. Не выдержав, я с трудом отодрал многострадальную правую руку от стола и вцепился зубами в пальцы, чтобы хоть немного протрезветь.

Александр тут же схватил меня за локоть и придавил руку к столешнице.

— Закрываю обзор? — сам не знаю, как у меня выходил этот веселый тон даже сейчас, в полубредовом состоянии. — Нравится смотреть на мое лицо? Что ты вообще видишь в такой темноте?

— Достаточно, чтобы знать, что тебе нравится, — усмехнулся Александр, наклоняясь к моему лицу и без предупреждения вталкивая в меня пальцы. Я даже не успел расслабиться, а потом заставить себя не сопротивляться оказалось еще сложнее. Схватив Александра за плечи свободной от его хватки рукой, я вцепился в него до боли в суставах — так было легче. Я не терял ощущения его реальности.

— Блядь, может, ты не в курсе, но из крови ужасная смазка, — на одном дыхании пробормотал я, а потом с силой вцепился зубами в горло наклонившегося ближе Александра. Он коротко выругался и резко, болезненно втолкнул в меня еще один палец. И только после этого я, наконец, смог коротко и тихо застонать, сильнее сжимая зубами его кожу и пытаясь выгнуться так, чтобы стало хоть немного легче. Смирнов и не давал мне толком привыкнуть, расслабиться, но, откровенно говоря, я на это и не рассчитывал. Был готов приспособиться к тому, что есть.

— Тебе хватит, — сквозь зубы протянул Александр, наматывая на ладонь мои волосы и резким рывком прижимая обратно к столу. Я тут же врезал ему освободившейся рукой по ребрам и схватил за горло, скользкое от текущей из укуса крови, притягивая к себе. Наверное, он бы ударил меня в ответ — судя по сбившемуся дыханию, я задел какую-то рану. Но тут я начал беспорядочно покрывать поцелуями-укусами его лицо, шею и плечи, выгибаясь, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, обхватывая ногами за пояс, почти отрываясь от стола на каждом движении. Александр дышал тяжелее, и я чувствовал, как его каменный стояк то и дело вжимается в меня, как его пальцы во мне стали двигаться медленней и мягче, как он перестал прижимать мою голову к столу, а, наоборот, просунул ладонь под затылок, притягивая ближе, давая укусить себя сильнее и глубже. Не знаю, нравилось ли ему это, или его успокаивала боль так же, как и меня, но в какой-то момент я понял, что изгрыз его в кровь — прокусил щеку, разорвал зубами уголок рта, изуродовал плечи, а он только шумно вздыхал, не пытаясь меня оттолкнуть. Или не меня. Я не знаю, кому именно он сейчас позволял кусать себя и драть ногтями.

— Прости, Алекс, — пробормотал я, проводя языком по его искусанным губам. — Прости…

— Шшш, тише, — успокаивающе выдохнул Смирнов. — Все взаимно. Кровь — плохая смазка. Высохнет быстро, будет больно, я знаю, — его губы липли к моим, а потом он все же взял меня за запястье и заставил отпустить его горло. Я легко подчинился, и так же легко позволил ему заломить и вторую мою руку, сжав ладонью оба запястья. Знал, что в любой момент могу освободиться. Но когда я чуть двинул ладонями, пытаясь нащупать дальний край стола, чтобы ухватиться за него и не заскользить на первой же попытке войти в меня, Александр шепотом заметил:

— Не дергай руками. Там внутренности, еще орать будешь. Ты до смешного брезгливый, — я задохнулся и тут же вытянул руки вдоль тела. — Надо было сказать тебе на минуту позже. Ты так сжался сразу.

— Это, блядь, внутренности! — выругался я, в очередной раз попытавшись приподняться. — Я не… — Александр резким рывком подтянул меня к краю стола, быстро вытащил пальцы и так же, без расшаркиваний, вогнал в меня член наполовину. Вот тут я, наконец, застонал в голос — правда, стон быстро сошел на хрип, когда на следующем движении бедер Смирнова его стояк оказался во мне целиком. Я, знаете ли, чертовски отвык от этого волшебного ощущения чудовищной боли внутри и сопутствующих ему мыслей о сажании на кол. Уже несколько лет не оказывался под кем-то, особенно под кем-то настолько… блядь, сука, ну слов нет... Больно до слез, а еще, ебать их бензопилой, не оставляют мысли о том, что меня парой толчков протащат головой в те самые внутренности. Хуй с ней, с кровью, я вообще много с чем могу смириться. Но не с этим, блядь, точно не с этим!

— Расслабься, блядь, расслабься, я же порву тебя, — тяжело выдыхая каждое слово, Смирнов до синяков сжал мои бедра и впился зубами в плечо. Может, с кем-то это и работало, но я, как мне показалось, сжался еще сильнее.

— О, теперь тебя это волнует? — на выдохе съехидничал я, пытаясь изогнуть поясницу так, чтобы хоть на секунду прошла горячая боль внутри, позволив расслабить мышцы. — Не могу я, черт, не могу, зачем ты мне сказал…

— Что?

— Про органы, ебать! — почти выкрикнул я. — Про ебанные органы, зачем, ну зачем…

— Заебал, сука, Грин, — Александр подхватил меня под спину и поднял со стола, и я рефлекторно вцепился ему в плечи руками. Решил, что сейчас он выполнит обещание и уложит меня на валяющиеся на полу трупы. И вот тогда он точно меня порвет — я не смогу расслабиться. А еще меня вырвет. Вот гарантированно.

Но Смирнов, сделав пару коротких шагов, вдруг опустился на колени, а потом и вовсе сел по-турецки, умудрившись не отпустить меня и даже не позволив члену выскользнуть. Я почувствовал, как боль внутри чуть отпускает — мышцы перестали судорожно сжиматься. От удивления, наверное.

— Так? — удивительно мягко спросил Александр, осторожно проводя рукой от моих ягодиц вверх, по напряженной пояснице, по шрамам на ребрах и лопатках. — Так хорошо? — он медленно потянул жилетку с моих плеч, расстегнул воротник рубашки, коротко поцеловал меня в шею, а я все еще пытался справиться с изумлением.

— Да, — прошептал я, позволяя стянуть с себя жилетку, пропитанную кровью насквозь. Неловко подтянув ноги, я стукнул коленями о пол и неуверенно двинул бедрами на пробу. Сразу же снова стало больно и я зашипел, кусая губы.

— Медленно, — приказным тоном произнес Александр. — Двигайся медленней.

— Сам разберусь, — огрызнулся я, опираясь руками о его исцарапанные и искусанные плечи. Было очень сложно вспомнить, каково это. Тело совершенно отвыкло, не хотело слушаться, движения выходили нервными, рваными, хаотичными и резкими, причиняли больше боли, чем удовольствия. Я прекрасно помнил, что умел двигаться размеренно и плавно, умел искать угол, но сейчас никак не выходило. Вместо памятного горячего удовольствия по низу живота растекалась дерганная боль, от которой звенело в голове и трясло. А следом за болью приходило извращенное, оставленное в далекой молодости наслаждение ею, заставляющее изворачиваться так, что я рисковал порвать сам себя неловким движением. Я сам не заметил, как все же нашел ритм, рваный, резкий и размашистый, в котором на каждом движении бедер у меня под веками вспыхивали ярко-алые круги, а сквозь оскаленные зубы просачивались тяжелые, мучительные стоны.

Александр притягивал меня к себе, прижимал, наверное, не давал-таки навредить себе, водил языком по щекам и оскаленным зубам, нарывался на быстрые и глубокие укусы, кусал в ответ, добавляя этими укусами еще немного тьмы в разверзающуюся внутри меня бездну. Мне было плохо, мучительно плохо от всего происходящего — мой взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век то и дело цеплялся за силуэты трупов, сваленных горой, за черную в окружающем полумраке, липко поблескивающую кровь… за безумные и пустые глаза Александра. Но вместе с тем — из-за всего этого — мне было мучительно хорошо. Я заставлял себя замедлять движения, подставлялся под укусы Смирнова, чтобы хоть как-то оттянуть конец, почувствовать происходящее еще острее. Почувствовать и узнать все, что мог, целиком, оставить при себе. Я не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Знал, что так никогда больше не будет. Так бывает только один раз.

И я отчаянно боялся не запомнить. Пальцев Александра, обводящих каждый шрам на моей спине, скользящих по крови и поту, его рваного дыхания на моей шее, быстрых, соскальзывающих, требовательных поцелуев, зубов, оставляющих на горле ошейник из ранок. Его руки на моей пояснице, заставляющей двигаться медленней, еще медленней, выгибаться до боли, того, как он плавно тянулся к моим губам, обводил языком оскаленные клыки. Того, как я стискивал пальцами его короткие волосы и прижимался лбом ко лбу, смешивая наше сбивающееся дыхание. Хриплого «ну же, дай мне тебя поцеловать» и пальцев уже на горле, на челюсти, заставляющих разжать зубы — и моих слишком громких в окружающей тишине стонов, быстро заглушенных ртом Александра. Требовательного «смотри на меня», и ладони, путающейся в волосах, и моих попыток смотреть на него, хотя я не видел, совсем ничего не видел из-за темноты и головокружения — только что глаза у него пустые, невидящие. Или я так думал, так отпечатывалось у меня на обратной стороне века, когда я жмурился, выгибаясь. А потом снова слышал это «смотри на меня» и открывал глаза, видя перед собой только темный силуэт.

А потом темноты внутри стало слишком много. Вспышка эйфории все так же отдавала болью, и ему пришлось зажать мне рот, чтобы я не стонал в голос, а я прогрыз ему ладонь до костей. И, кажется, все же потерял сознание на несколько секунд, потому что вот этого всего уже оказалось слишком для моего измученного разума. Впрочем, точно не скажу, потому что, когда я открыл глаза, все было по-прежнему. Только внутри было горячо, очень горячо, как на самом деле вообще-то не бывает от чужой спермы. И я подумал, что все же что-нибудь себе повредил.

— Прости, — Александр прижался губами к пульсирующей на моем виске жилке. — Я не хотел делать больно… Я никогда не хотел делать тебе больно, — он говорил быстро, а у меня все внутри будто колючей проволокой резало. Садист, он садист, Алистер, не слушай, он сам не знает, что говорит, врет себе, он даже не тебе это говорит, ты же слышишь. — Просто… просто… испугался, прости, Альс, я испугался, не подумал, не смог остановиться.

— Знаю, — шепотом ответил я, успокаивающе проводя ладонью по его затылку. — Я не злюсь. Ничего, — правда, ничего. Ты же не меня убил. Ты убил того, Второго. Но я видел его фотографии — легко перепутать, так что я прощаю от его имени. Не знаю, злился ли он. Успел ли.

— Ты все равно остался… со мной, — Александр схватил меня за руку и притянул ее к своему животу. — Ты во мне, я… все, что мог — забрал, — он ни разу не ответил ни одному из психиатров, зачем он их ел. А ведь понятное желание — хотел сохранить их хоть где-то. Хотя бы внутри себя. Присвоил, переварил, сделал своей частью. Сначала того, Второго, а потом и всех, кто знал его, кто так или иначе был его частью. Он просто хотел собрать его в себе по кусочкам, всегда иметь при себе и в себе. — Я так… я больше никогда не убью тебя. И умереть тебе не дам. Я тебя… я… я… — он задохнулся и беспомощно уткнулся лицом в изгиб моей шеи.

— Я знаю, — успокаивающе повторил я. — Знаю, не надо, я все знаю.

— Нет, — он обхватил мое лицо руками. — Я-тебя-люблю-люблю-люблю. Не умирай, Альс, не умирай больше никогда, не надо, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя. Не могу без тебя. Я без тебя… я без тебя сошел с ума, ты мне нужен.

— Я не умру, — ответил я, хотя говорить стало мучительно больно. Хотелось плакать от отчаяния, но слез тоже не было. Сам виноват, Алистер, сам обманул его — и сам поверил. — Я обещаю.

Александр резко прижался губами к моим губам, и из-под моих зажмуренных век, наконец, потекли слезы. Хорошо, что он не видел. Он вообще видел только то, что хотел видеть. Хотел бы я тоже так. Но не могу.


	4. Рационализация

Меня заставили очнуться выстрелы. Я рывком вскочил на ноги и тут же чуть не упал — колени подломились, внутри все полыхнуло болью. Александр успел и подхватить меня, и единым, слитным движением утянуть нас за шкаф. По коридору разносились оглушительно-громкие шаги и резкие команды. Сердце у меня колотилось как бешенное, а в голове сливалось в сплошную звенящую полосу: «Не-успели-не-успели-не-успели». Даже будь я одет, даже выгляди я психиатром, даже будь у меня хоть единая идея по поводу того, что сказать об Александре, как соврать, чтобы его не приняли за опасного пациента, все было бы безнадежно, потому что по коридорам неслось, отдаваясь от стен: «Стрелять на поражение, не оставлять никого». Я был прав с самого начала. После такого компании не нужны живые. Никто. А мы не успели, потратили драгоценное время на… Господи, идиот, Алистер, ты же знал, знал с самого начала, нельзя было, нельзя!  
— Я могу… — начал Александр, но я зажал ему рот и прижался лбом ко лбу.  
— Нет, не надо, не надо, — зашептал я, прекрасно зная, что он предложит. Он полезет под пули, а я… я, может быть, выберусь. — Я придумаю что-нибудь, пожалуйста, подожди.  
— Нас обоих убьют, Альс! Я прошу — послушайся, ты обещал, что послушаешься!  
«Двое на кухню», — прозвучало снаружи, и решение пришло ко мне мгновенно.   
Предельно дурацкое, рискованное настолько, что могло переплюнуть все, что я творил до сих пор. Не успев даже продумать все до конца, я одним рывком выхватил из-за пояса Александра револьвер — он до сих пор был при нем — и совершенно невозможным образом вывернулся из его рук. Я бы никогда не смог этого повторить, я вообще до сих пор думал, что это невозможно — освободиться от его хватки. Но я сумел, и этого было достаточно. Я бросился бежать, не думая о том, что в темноте, на крови и ошметках плоти, на осколках, босиком, я непременно споткнусь и не успею, не смогу сделать то, что задумал. Но, наверное, впервые в жизни я ни разу не споткнулся и ни во что не врезался. А главное, ничего не уронил. Урони я что-то, это бы услышали даже через выстрелы и крики. И опять все было бы кончено.   
Я оказался у дверей за считанные секунды до того, как они распахнулись. И рухнул на пол чуть левее проема, за опрокинутым столом, неестественно подгибая конечности, спрятав руку с револьвером под живот. В темноте, в лужах крови и ошметков плоти, сам в крови и голый — я верил, что они примут меня за труп, когда задерживал дыхание и закрывал глаза. Волосы закрыли мое лицо, и я начал считать про себя. Сколько я смогу не дышать? Хватит ли времени, чтобы они прошли мимо?  
Тяжелые шаги прозвучали совсем близко, и я знал, что Александр бросится за мной, инстинктивно, чем обязательно отвлечет их.  
— Господи, какая дрянь, — ствол винтовки скользнул по моему боку. — Этого еще и изнасиловали.  
— И не факт, что при жизни, — рассмеялся второй, а потом я услышал, как он вскинул оружие. Я подумал — сейчас он выстрелит на всякий случай. Для подстраховки. И обязательно в голову, хотя это как раз и хорошо. Но мне чудовищного усилия стоило не сделать ничего прямо сейчас. Когда я уже думал, что он вот-вот выстрелит.  
— Там кто-то есть, — сказал тот, что стрелял, а потом, демонстрируя социопатию не меньше моей, пропел: — Нек-ро-фи-и-и-и-ил!   
— Тихо, — приказал ему второй, и они медленно двинулись вперед. Я беззвучно сел, проверил, закрыли ли они дверь, и поднялся на ноги. Нужно, чтобы они начали стрелять, но, господи, Алекс, надеюсь, все получится. Надеюсь, они начнут стрелять в тебя. Надеюсь, они промахнутся. Надеюсь… я смогу.  
У меня же всего один патрон.  
Я начал двигаться после первого же выстрела. Шаг вперед, руку с револьвером к затылку левого, выхватить нож из-за пояса правого, выстрел — и мозги первого льются за щиток шлема, и в то же мгновение удар ножом в основание шеи второго. Я поверил, что получилось, только в тот миг, когда они оба начали падать. Один из них был уже мертв, второй задыхался, и я только чудом успел подхватить оба тела и мягко опустить их на пол.  
Как просто.  
Всего-то и нужно было, ни разу не ошибиться.  
И быть уверенным, что ошибутся они.  
— Группа С, доложить обстановку, — ожила рация на поясе одного из них. Я придавил коленом голову еще живого, заглушая звук, и щелкнул передатчиком, произнеся предельно ровным голосом:  
— Минус один, продолжаем зачистку. Как слышно?  
— Группа С, докладывать о внештатных ситуациях.  
— Так точно, — ответил я и отключил рацию, а потом резко повернул нож в шее спецназовца, добивая его. Меня мелко встряхивало, и я сполз в сторону, прикрыв глаза и облокотившись спиной о ножку какого-то стола. У меня внутри все перекручивало от чудовищной, сводящей с ума боли, голова то и дело падала на грудь, и поднять ее никак не получалось, и в свете лежащего на полу подствольного фонарика я видел, что по кафелю между моих ног медленно расползается лужа крови. Мне явно не стоило бегать.  
Александр обхватил мое лицо обеими руками, и я понял, что начал отключаться — я не слышал его шагов и не знал, когда он оказался рядом. Я почти не слышал его, у меня перед глазами все расплывалось, а боль внутри расползалась все сильнее и сильнее. Мне не стоило бегать. Не стоило. Но что мне оставалось?  
— Альс! Альс, Альс, зачем, блядь, Альс, Альс, Альс! В тебя попали? Альс, пожалуйста, Альс, не надо, я не смогу… Ну же, Альс… — в его голосе было столько паники, что мне стало смешно. Снова смешно.  
— Али… стер, — с трудом выдохнул я. — Оно не… сок… ращается…  
— Хорошо, черт, хорошо, только смотри на меня. Куда? Где рана, я смогу…  
— Ничего не… это ты мне… внутри… — и от этого не умирают, только крови слишком много и ноги у меня отнимаются, но от этого не умирают, это всего-то какая-то порванная мышца, такая мелочь, только вот если кровь идет еще и внутрь... Нет, не хочу об этом думать, совсем не хочу. — Алекс, слушай… я придумал… не… перебивай, — я поднял ходящую ходуном руку и прижал дрожащие пальцы к подбородку Александра. Он сжал мою ладонь и по-звериному прижался к ней щекой. — Я придумал… нужно… переодеться. Видишь, у них почти не… крови нет… — да и к тому же на черной одежде, в полутьме. Револьверная пуля легкая, наверняка застряла в костях черепа, а даже если нет — разбился только щиток шлема. — Понесешь меня… из-за шлема голос… не… скажешь, что я ранен… Понимаешь?  
— Да, — Александр отпустил меня и растворился в темноте. Я ничего не видел, хотя, вроде бы, не закрывал глаза, и приходилось просто слушать. — Не получится.  
— Получится… — тут же сказал я и вытянул на лицо улыбку. — Ну, давай… вытащи меня… ты обещал…  
Я не видел, как он кивнул, почувствовал это подсознательно. Почти не чувствовал, как Александр меня одевал, только слышал, как шуршит ткань и как щелкают застежки ремней. Я немного пришел в себя, когда он быстро шнуровал на мне ботинки, и даже смог поднять руки — уже в перчатках — и проверить разгрузку. Не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как оно все должно было выглядеть, но верил, что Александр знает. Рывком затянув шнурки, Смирнов тронул меня за подбородок и сказал:  
— Придется обрезать волосы… он брюнет, а ты весь в крови, даже если заставят снять шлем — могут не заметить, — у меня не было сил ничего говорить, да и это было чертовски разумно, поэтому, когда Александр притянул меня ближе и начал срезать прядь за прядью — я не испытал никакого сожаления. Они же отрастут, если он все же сможет меня вытащить. Я равнодушно смотрел, как перекрученные, спутанные, заскорузлые пряди падают в лужу крови на полу, и думал, что их все равно пришлось бы обрезать. Ну не получилось бы отмыть и прочесать.   
Эти мысли очень помогали, потому что,пока я думал об этом — я мог не думать о куче других вещей. О том, как у меня все болит внутри и насколько же мне нужен будет врач, если кровь попадет в брюшную полость, и где мне найти обязанного мне доктора, который не сдаст меня... О том, как быстро нас обнаружат и что сделают после этого — хотя тут-то все понятно и не страшно, нас просто пристрелят... О том, что Александр окончательно утратил связь с реальностью и сейчас, что-то говоря мне без перерыва, он то и дело путается — то Алистер, то Аластар, но куда чаще — просто Альс. Какое удобное сокращение. Обоим подходит. И мы оба не сказать чтобы хорошо закончились для его психики. Что все же он сделал Александру? Всего-то изнасиловал, и то вилами по воде… и я тоже — что-то похожее, только с его психикой. Куда глубже и куда извращенней.  
Лучше было думать о том, как я любил свои волосы.  
Они у меня были куда длиннее, чем у того, Второго.  
Мы вообще были похожи?   
Я же видел фотографию, но в сознании все плыло и стиралось, и мне самому уже казалось, что ужасно похожи. Мы сливались воедино, хотя я о нем ничего не знал. Кроме того, что Александр не хотел его убивать, просто испугался — понимаю, я тварь жуткая. Кроме того, что у него, как и у меня — зеленые глаза, наверное, такие же пустые и змеиные, и черные волосы, только короче, до плеч, с выкрашенными кончиками. Никогда не красился — а было бы забавно, да и седину придется скрывать... Если бегать от закона, можно будет попробовать. Если выберемся, конечно, если выберемся, но Александр обещал. Только вот — прошлого меня он убил.   
«Я-тебя-люблю»  
Нетнетнетнетнет.  
Нет. Я не умру. Я ни за что не умру.  
Александр поднял меня с пола, перекинув руку через плечо. Не знаю, когда он успел одеться, но он был уже весь в форме спецназа. Моя рука задевала приклад винтовки, и Александру приходилось то и дело подтягивать меня повыше, потому что ноги меня совершенно не слушались. Внутри потянуло такой болью, что я отключился, а очнулся уже в коридоре, от голоса Смирнова, говорящего в рацию:  
— У меня трехсотый, возвращаюсь, — он снова рывком подтянул меня выше, но на этот раз боль была куда слабее и в голове только помутилось.  
— А ты служил, — пробормотал я одними губами, роняя голову ему на плечо. Александр не услышал, или не счел нужным отвечать сейчас, но я снова потерял сознание.  
…носки ботинок скользили по разлетающимся по дорожке листьям, и я очнулся за мгновение до того, как Александр подхватил меня на руки и почти побежал к машинам. Я услышал крики сзади и стрельбу, и мгновенно решил, что стреляют в нас и вот-вот очередь прошьет спину Смирнова — а вместе с ним и меня. Но Александр никак не падал, захлебываясь кровью, и мне уже начинало казаться, что я не очнулся, на самом деле, а это просто кошмар. В пользу кошмара говорила окончательно отступившая боль. В реальности она же не могла так быстро пройти, правда? По крайней мере — пройти окончательно. Хороший такой кошмар — Александр будет бесконечно волочь меня к машинам, а я бесконечно буду ждать, когда, наконец, нас прошьет пулеметная очередь.  
И тут Александр добежал, рывком распахнул двери первой же машины и заскочил внутрь, умудрившись одновременно быстро и осторожно положить меня на пол. В следующее мгновение я окончательно осознал, что очнулся — раздался пронзительный вопль, сошедший на влажный, захлебывающийся хрип. К тому моменту, как Александр вышвырнул труп водителя наружу, я успел сесть и стянуть шлем и подшлемник, отшвырнув их в сторону. Было непривычно светло, и я никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Глаза слезились ужасно.   
— Ты как? — перегнувшись через сиденье, Александр взволнованно посмотрел на меня.  
— Потом разберусь, — я вцепился в какой-то ремень и подтянулся, а потом перебрался вперед, с трудом подволакивая непослушные ноги. Еще на полпути Александр подхватил меня под спину и не дал упасть. — Не… не возись со мной, нужно ехать!  
— Заткнись, — Александр все же притянул меня ближе и только потом завел машину. Все это было очень, очень быстро, но мне все равно казалось, что недостаточно. Выстрелы, доносящиеся из здания, становились все более паническими и беспорядочными, даже сквозь них пробивались пронзительные вопли, и мне казалось, что вот-вот — и нам уже будет не выбраться.   
Я, устало привалившись плечом к дверце машины, дрожащими пальцами расстегивал разгрузку, потому что она ужасно давила. Не думать о настоящих проблемах, думать о какой-нибудь мелочи. Пальцы не слушаются, вот по какому поводу стоит на самом деле расстраиваться. А все остальное чудесно. Я отвлекся достаточно для того, чтобы пропустить удар бампера о ворота. Решетка с грохотом врезалась в лобовое стекло, и по нему поползли трещины, но оно оказалось достаточно прочным, чтобы устоять. Я вцепился в ручку двери и вскинул голову — и увидел себя в зеркале заднего вида. И не узнал сначала, такой кошмар там отразился. Весь мир будто отодвинулся, истончился, а я непонимающе и неверяще смотрел на   
это. Это — с покрасневшими белками, маской засохшей крови, черными от ран губами, торчащими во все стороны волосами, косо обрезанной челкой, липнущей ко лбу, совершенно седой даже сквозь пачкающую ее сукровицу. Это — улыбающееся даже сейчас, наверное, не способное стереть с себя улыбку, с глазами без единого проблеска здравого смысла, пустыми и безумными. Только когда оно показало мне зубы, розовые от крови, я окончательно понял, что так теперь выглядит мое отражение.  
— Прелесть какая, — пробормотал я, отводя взгляд. Дорога неслась навстречу с такой скоростью, что невольно возникали мысли о дурацкой смерти в аварии. — Самое время спросить, умеешь ли ты водить, да?  
— Пару раз пробовал, — с каким-то даже истеричным весельем рассмеялся Александр, быстро посмотрев на меня. Он представлял из себя что-то точно такое же, как то, что было у меня вместо отражения. Даже хуже — на щеке и ниже, у уголка челюсти, у него остались рваные раны от укусов, и я не верил, что человек вообще способен на такое. А уж в то, что на такое способен я, не верилось тем более. И на горле у него тоже был сплошной ошейник из рваных полумесяцев, видимый поверх ворота разгрузки. Впрочем, когда я прикоснулся к своей шее, я понял, что ошейниками ран, которые превратятся в витые шрамы, обзавелись мы оба. Очень символично. Настоящий ошейник можно снять, а этот — навсегда.  
Я все еще не верил, что получилось.  
Хотя ничего еще у нас не получилось. Нужно же еще, чтобы нас не поймали — вот тогда можно вздохнуть спокойно.   
— Проедем миль тридцать и бросим машину, — быстро сформулировал я. — Она принадлежит компании, наверняка напичкана электроникой, — Александр понимающе кивнул и, не глядя, протянул руку, безошибочно найдя мои пальцы и чуть сжав их.  
Я только сейчас понял, как ноет израненная и разбитая во время беготни по лечебнице кисть. И как сильно я устал — на плечи наваливалась чудовищная тяжесть, хотелось лечь на сиденье и заснуть. Но я не знал, могу ли себе это позволить.  
— Если я сейчас отключусь — я ведь имею шансы проснуться относительно целым? — Ну правда же, не знаешь — спроси. Александр посмотрел на меня удивленно, а потом усмехнулся:  
— Ты уж попробуй довериться мне, Альс.  
Я неловко упал на сиденье, вытянулся, положил голову на бедро Александру. Знал, что ему будет неудобно, но мне было так спокойнее. Меньше, чем за сутки, я начал чувствовать себя безопасно только когда ощущал его присутствие рядом. Мне даже казалось, что без него я не смог бы сейчас заснуть, несмотря на свинцовую усталость и звенящую тяжесть в голове. Без него мне бы казалось, что я все еще в опасности, что я еще в любую секунду могу умереть, и у меня отнимались бы ноги, и в голове роились, моля быть произнесенными, тысячи смешных и не очень фраз, и мне бы ужасно хотелось смеяться, а когда тебе настолько весело — тут уж не до сна.  
Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я тебе доверяю, Алекс.  
Видишь, только рядом с тобой, тварью опаснее многих, оставленных в подыхающей лечебнице, я могу не бояться и не думать.  
Я заснул мгновенно, но даже сквозь сон чувствовал, как Александр опустил мне на голову ладонь и перебирает короткие, слипшиеся в сосульки волосы, и гладит меня по горлу, задевая пальцами многочисленные глубокие раны. Даже мелькнула мысль: «Выбираешь место для удара? Ударь сейчас, не хочу понимать, что ты меня все-таки убил. Хочу умереть, доверяя тебе. Давай, сейчас, пожалуйста. Я хочу так». Это была удивительно радостная и успокаивающая мысль, потому что мне очень нравился такой расклад. Но ничего не случилось, Алекс продолжал гладить меня по голове, шее и плечу, чем успокаивал бесконечно.   
Наверное, никогда в жизни мне не было так спокойно и безопасно, как в этот момент. Я слишком устал для того, чтобы бояться или иронизировать над своей бесстрашностью, и мне просто было хорошо. Смешно, но я хотел засыпать так всегда. С ним — способным сделать для меня все.   
Я, наверное, любил его в этот момент. Нет, даже не так. Я нуждался в нем бесконечно, для меня не было мира за пределами его прикосновений, я представить себе не мог, как существовал без него, я был счастлив от одного его присутствия, совершенно эйфорично, и я даже не допускал мысли, что могло бы быть как-то по-другому.  
И проснулся я все с тем же ощущением — я нуждался в нем до острой сердечной боли. Как-то совершенно непередаваемо словами, но Александр, кажется, чувствовал это по-звериному чутко. Он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел на меня и недоверчиво улыбался. Он помог мне выбраться из машины и держал за пояс, пока я пытался понять, могу ли стоять на ногах, и все заглядывал в лицо, ловил взгляд, а у меня все внутри заходилось от болезненной нежности. И холодело, холодело, потому что я знал, что не бывает любви так просто, так просто бывают только психотравмы. Которые глубже и надежнее любви вяжут людей. Любовь-то проходит, а психотравмы с тобой навсегда.  
Александр нашел в машине аптечку и вкатил мне обезболивающее, хотя больно уже почти не было. Только тянуло внутри так, будто кусок вырвали. А может, и вырвали. Метафизически — острыми волчьими зубами он вырвал из меня кусок, и теперь мне уже никуда не деться. Но от обезболивающего в голове неожиданно прояснилось и стало легко. Накатило привычное веселое равнодушие.   
— А давай ее подожжем? — радостно предложил я, кивнув на машину. — Я там оставил многовато своего ДНК. А я человек ужасно суеверный. Вдруг кто проклянет, кровь все-таки, — Александр только понимающе усмехнулся — ну конечно же, я не суеверный. Но ей-богу, зачем давать кудесникам Меркофф такую потрясающую возможность узнать, кто все же спасся из чертовой больницы?   
Пока он бродил вокруг машины, придумывая, как бы ее получше поджечь, я сел на траву в стороне и курил найденные в одном из карманов сигареты. Ужасно крепкие, они делали моему истосковавшемуся по никотину организму хорошо и заглушали чувство голода. Подумалось о том, какой завтрак мог бы приготовить мне Александр, и я развеселился. Я даже не был бы против. Меня давным-давно никто не кормил завтраком.   
«Не надо было водителя выкидывать», — проскользнула в голове дурашливая мысль, и я улыбнулся так, что заболели искусанные губы. Никогда не думал о людях в таком качестве, но это потому, что я готовить не умею.  
— Эй, — позвал я Александра, когда он помог мне подняться и повел в сторону от разгорающейся машины. Поняв, что могу идти и сам, я высвободился из его объятий и пошел чуть позади, держа за руку и думая, что теперь сам буду полон болезненной необходимости прикасаться к нему, чтобы убедиться в его реальности. — Ты вроде умеешь готовить. Будешь меня кормить?  
— Внеморальная ты хуйня, Альс, — рассмеялся он, обернувшись и быстро прикоснувшись губами к моему лбу. — Да, буду, — я грустно улыбнулся, рассматривая его лицо. Стершиеся разводы крови, обострившиеся скулы, изорванная щека, усталый и спокойный, почти без проблесков безумия, взгляд. Неумелая полуулыбка. Нежная даже.   
Ужасно он в общем-то выглядел.  
И все равно мне казалось, что он потрясающе красивый.  
— Я для тебя все сделаю, Альс, — сказал он, отворачиваясь и глядя вперед. — Если у нас все получится. У нас же получится?  
— Получится, — согласился я, кладя ему руку на плечо и думая только о том, что не хочу так.   
А потом ударил его ножом в основание черепа. Место, где под хрупкой костью, которую можно пробить и без ножа, просто сильным ударом — продолговатый мозг. Любое повреждение — мгновенная смерть. Он не должен был почувствовать. Просто упал вперед, лицом в траву, а я остался стоять, зажимая себе рот ладонью и приказывая не кричать, не трогать, не подходить. Не хочу знать, осталась ли у него улыбка. Должна была остаться. Потому что — мгновенная смерть.   
«Не бойся»  
Не боюсь.  
«Я тебя ненавижу».  
Я тебя — сильнее.  
«Я люблю тебя».  
Прости. Ты все-таки забыл, кто я, Алекс. Но — спасибо. Ты выполнил свое обещание. Ты меня вытащил.   
«Пообещай не умирать».  
Видишь, я сделал все, чтобы не умереть, Алекс.  
«Я для тебя все сделаю, Альс»  
Если бы ты сказал «Алистер».   
_Альс…_  
 _Альс._  
 _Альс!_  
 _АЛЬС!_  
Я для тебя все, Александр, я для тебя все сделаю.   
Не получилось бы, Алистер. Рано или поздно все закончилось бы так. Он не мог не захотеть тебя убить, любой психопат бы пришел к этому, потому что именно сюда ведут все дороги.   
Не получилось бы.   
Не получилось.   
У него не получилось бы не навредить тебе, ты же знаешь, что бы ты ни делал, когда-нибудь он бы понял, все понял про тебя.   
Ты помнишь, что сказал ему при первой встрече? «Не заблуждайтесь, я здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы вас вылечить. Это невозможно». Тебе не удалось бы его вылечить, вытащить, спасти — это прописные истины. Быть с ним. Психопаты не уживаются, так не бывает, это не сказка, ты знаешь. У вас ничего не могло быть. Кроме того, что ты сам с ним сделал — с собой сделал. У вас всей любви — психотравма, морок, игра, манипуляция, но ты сам поверил в нее, ты дурак, утратил контроль, подумал, что будет по-настоящему. Но ты знаешь — он бы тебя убил, Алистер, Альс. Он хотел этого. Он уже сделал это однажды.  
Да, я знаю.  
Знаю.  
Я сам — такой.  
И я отыграл все _до конца_.


End file.
